


【黑白王子】镀以黄金

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crystallization, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 自搬运，全文四万五千字，7月至8月间首发于LOFTER，ID：寒冰之聲。安迪宝石结晶化，一个全然破碎的故事。





	1. 起源

<<  
国王病了。  
最初的征兆是他开始头晕、偶尔喘不上气。对于一个还没有满二十岁的年轻人来说，这不该是什么常见的症状。暴风王国的大臣与贵族们经过讨论一致得出，他是过于疲劳、压力太大。这在年轻的君主身上很常见，就连国王那传奇的父亲在王国刚刚复兴时也曾愁得掉落共计一百六十二根头发。所以他们决定用“祝您身体健康”作为每天早上五点的晨会的开头语，晚上十点再以“愿您好梦”作结，后者需配合晚间的甜牛奶同时服用。他们对这省时省力的处方感到得意。  
但没过多久着，国王的病症加重了。开始四肢无力和耳鸣。他说他能听见石铆敲打的声音。  
这就有些不同寻常了。来自铁炉堡的专家们就到底是要塞结构有问题导致风的回响过大还是上古之神开始呢喃进行了深入而广泛的争辩。城堡的再装修和教堂修士的告解一同进行，但当严苛的国王指出修士唱祝中的两个语法错误之后，教会决定不再干预——谁让他曾受过德莱尼预言者的指引、深谙圣光之道呢？  
他还是感到身体不适，但医官们都查不出来到底是什么问题，国王除了看起来终日眉头紧锁，与一个健康的年轻人别无二致。前来诊断的牧师与医者在一个月内轮换了好几拨，然后被暗中叫停了。战事尚未平息，他们不能为了一种也许根本不存在的疾病而耗费太多资源，哪怕生病的人是国王也一样。  
这件事就被暂时搁置了下来。直到有一天，国王指着站略地图正在跟几位将军进行讨论。然后他突然流鼻血了。血滴直直落上了地图，“啪嗒”一声响彻战略厅。  
他下意识伸出手去擦拭地图，却没有摸到湿润。  
众目睽睽之下，他捏起了一颗红宝石。

<<  
“陛、陛下？”杰塔瑞斯上将瞪着她褐色的眼睛，“您怎么了？”  
所有人的视线都汇聚在国王指尖那滴晶莹的红宝石上。这种东西凭空出现，十分突兀。但还没等他们反应过来，又是一滴血落了下去。  
这次大家都看清楚了。血珠顺着国王的上唇一路下滑，悬挂在唇峰上，随着他的呼吸被吹落下去。就是在坠落的过程中，它不断旋转，掉落到地图上时已经变成了固体。  
红宝石安静地躺在地图上。  
安度因垂着头愣了几秒。他突然抬起手，迅速地将脸上的血迹抹掉，企图挤出一个微笑来：“我没事，也许是什么法力增补药剂的副作用——”  
但杰塔瑞斯已经三步并作两步地跨出了门，扯着嗓子喊了起来：“卫兵！医官！快来人，国王陛下出事了！”  
“回来吧，我没事……”安度因扶着桌子想要从大臣们的包围中脱身，无奈身前的几个上尉的体格过于高大，他只能从人缝中伸出一只手，试着将杰塔瑞斯拉回来，但他连她的胳膊肘都没碰到。  
艾法希比元帅和马库斯上将都用一种慌乱的眼神盯着他手里的宝石，他们将他架到椅子上坐下，侍女们捧着金器接踵而至，用冰袋、冷水、白毛巾包围了他。  
安度因·乌瑞恩国王还想说些什么，但所有人都手忙脚乱地张罗开了。  
他眨着清澈蔚蓝的眼睛，看着自己的暴风要塞陷入混乱。  
当天下午四点开始，著名珠宝鉴定专家蒂芬妮·卡地亚、圣光大教堂的班杰明修士以及铁炉堡的王室研究员们召开了为期两天的紧急会议，最后得出了一个惊人的结论——那宝石是从乌瑞恩国王的血中自然产生的，他的血一旦离开身体就会变成宝石，恐怕其他身体组织也有这样的力量。  
而伴随着几次鼻血，虽然很不体面，但国王的确显现出比平日更严重的头晕、耳鸣等情况，因此基本可以判断，正是这种让血肉变为宝石的能力耗损了他的生命力。  
到这个时候人们才确信，国王病了。  
他开始矿物化。  
虽然王国之前就曾流传过他是大地珍宝的美誉：还是王子的安度因站在王室的敞篷马车上对臣民挥手，白皙的皮肤和奶金的头发在阳光下熠熠生辉，蒙在一层浅雾下的镶金大理石刻像，眼睛是璀璨的海蓝宝石，玫瑰石英作为嘴唇——但那也只是一种过冗俗气的修辞罢了。没有人想过他真的会变成矿物。  
安度因显然也是不相信的。  
在艾泽拉斯，种种诡异的魔法与“诅咒”都不足为奇，这种意外很可能只是某种法力震荡造成的——更何况他还曾亲眼目睹麦格尼·铜须国王化为钻石的瞬间，那种震撼人心的场景到现在都令他印象深刻。而在不久之前，麦格尼陛下也已经复活并为挽救艾泽拉斯而不断奔走。说不准他这种病症只要过几个月就能痊愈了。  
但仅仅是过了一个星期他就变得更加衰弱。他的骨头开始变得沉重，在王宫庭院里稍微漫步几圈就累得气喘吁吁。  
德莱尼和地精联合制作了先进的光波折射仪器，他们测量出国王的骨髓逐渐变成了紫水晶，坚硬又脆弱的骨膜包裹着它们，他的骨架成为了纤细的水晶矿。水晶慢慢生长着、攀援着，携带结晶的诅咒将通透的紫悬挂到骨骼的每一个枝丫。这带来的最直接的危害就是国王的贫血。随着正常骨髓的流失，他原本就白皙的皮肤变得愈发苍白，直至染上让人不安的灰翳。国王平日坐在王座的时候日益嗜睡，瘦削的身影在冷色日光照耀下变成轻飘飘的纸片。而当他开始多梦、心悸，大臣们便不再允许他离开寝室了。  
吉恩·葛雷迈恩国王去探视过安度因一次。  
年迈的吉尔尼斯统治者步入暴风城国王的寝室，入眼是满屋环绕的新鲜绣球花。侍女按照修士的吩咐将所有柳叶窗都打开了，阳光从四面八方涌入房间。而安度因，本应当成为房间的焦点的安度因，深陷在鹅绒枕与柔软的被褥里。  
安度因看到吉恩的到来，从床上坐起，尽可能地将背挺直。  
“你还好吗，孩子？”吉恩忍不住把手放到安度因额头上，尽管他知道这并不是发热这么简单的问题。安度因也没有发热，他只是——看起来只是——在虚弱地呼吸。  
“吉恩陛下，阿拉希……高地的战况，怎么样了？”年轻的国王没有直接回答，他比较关心的是战事——半个月前，他还没有病倒的时候，这还是暴风城的头等要务。  
吉恩眼神闪烁了一下：“有些焦灼。我们和部落的势力此消彼长，没有绝对的胜负之势。”  
安度因一直盯着老人的眼睛，平静地追问：“那，避难谷地呢？”  
吉恩沉默了片刻才开口：“预计四天内能够夺回。”  
安度因只是闭上眼睛。  
“抱歉，我竟然在这个时候病了。”青年有些艰难地喘了一口气，“我应该去前线的，就算只是为士兵治疗，也能……呼……振奋士气。”  
“你应该好好养病。我听那些光铸德莱尼说了，他们给你做了新的药。安心休息吧，孩子。”  
吉恩的话没说完，便被安度因一阵短促而痛苦的喘息打断了。他捂着胸腔的位置，在床上缩成了一团。直到侍女们在吉恩的怒喝下慌忙呈上毛巾，他都蜷缩得小小的，就像他胸口有个黑洞，要把他自己吸进去了。  
“不仅是骨头、唔、其他的也在疼——”安度因断断续续地对赶来的医官描述着疼痛的发源地，而吉恩抹了一把这个年纪于他而言可以视为孙子的孩子的脸，发现掌心晶晶亮亮的。  
他疼出的冷汗已经凝结成了小粒的月长石。  
年轻的国王小口吞下褐色半透明的药膏，吉恩隔着老远也能闻到那股苦味，他希望这只是狼人力量放大了气味感知的结果。过多的侍女围聚在床边，医官无法施展手脚，吉恩便命令一部分侍女退下。他不经意间瞥到一个姑娘的手从安度因枕头上滑过，顺走一缕金黄。  
那是安度因正在变成黄金的头发。  
“……请您转告前线的士兵，”安度因服下药，脸色和缓了一些，“联盟感激他们的英勇，我会尽快赶过去，和他们并肩战斗。”  
罗德隆宫廷废墟前的战斗中他呼唤圣光，让光明再次照拂这片自我吞噬的废土，然后希瓦娜斯·风行者把北方帝国最后的遗迹炸了个干干净净，就像他们对泰达希尔做的那样。战火蔓延在整个艾泽拉斯的版图，部落联合了玛格汉兽人、高岭牛头人、赞达拉食人妖和夜裔精灵，卡林多大部分原本由夜精灵管辖着的地区已经沦陷；而东部王国这里，珍娜率领着刚刚归顺不久的库尔提拉斯海军舰队，正在尽一切可能维系着横亘在南北两端之间的军事屏障。就连他也不能离开前线太久，他必须保证希瓦娜斯亲自前来入侵之时，自己一定在场迎击。  
旷日持久的战争已经让暴风城有些不堪重负了。也许国王这样的精神领袖真的能激起更高的士气，但这毕竟不是长久之计。更何况如果真的将安度因送到战场，万一他被俘虏，军心暂且不论，那些野蛮的、贪婪的东西会对他做什么呢？  
万一他身体里的宝石被发现了呢？  
安度因还在看着他。  
“我会把话带到的，孩子。你先不要想这么多，休养是最重要的。”吉恩花白的头发没用发胶固定，垂下来遮住了他的眼睛。他飞快地离开了国王寝室。  
吉恩·葛雷迈恩只来探视过这一次，他不再来了。


	2. 破晓飞行

<<   
两个月以来，哪怕暴风城尽一切可能封锁消息，国王患病的风声还是走漏了。  
有宫廷中流出的一小袋黄金发丝为证，黑市中人们将他流出的血汗化成的宝石描述的流光溢彩，更有甚者说他割下一块肉都是最上乘的日长石。迪菲亚兄弟会的残党蠢蠢欲动，辛迪加的窃贼们也不远万里翻过希尔布莱德丘陵的群山、跨过燃烧的黑石平原，企图混进暴风城。后者因为侵犯了前者的地盘被斥为不守道义，暗巷中的火拼时有发生。平民们不知所措，一些世代居住在王都的人在盲目的恐惧下把问题归咎于进入城里谋生的夜色镇人与西部荒野的逃荒者，被称为“乡巴佬”的外省人们不甘示弱，为暴风城流行的骂人字典贡献了许多新词汇。现在连酒馆都不再安宁了。 安度因沉默地坐在窗台上。  
凌晨三点，值班的侍者打盹去了，王城在稀薄的夜幕中一片沉静。只有远处贸易区与法师区的高塔还闪烁着些许烛火的微光，大地在以一种不为人所察的幅度轻轻起伏。在这睡眠最深沉也最脆弱的时刻，千家万户梦境中的呼吸中夹杂着人间平凡的欢喜与悲苦。有乞丐摔碎了酒瓶。  
一个巨大的阴影遮蔽了黯淡的星月，缓缓降临到他的面前。  
安度因抬起头，看见一张有些熟悉又有些陌生的脸。  
怒西昂。  
“你不吃惊吗？对于我的突然造访。”黑龙的主干已经变回人形，只有背上还背着巨大的翅膀，不过在他的脚落到窗台上的一瞬间翅膀就完全收回去了。他一手扶着窗框，身体倾向人类国王。  
“茉艾拉女王的黑铁矮人曾经提到过巡山人在黑石山发现的龙鳞。按理说那里不该有龙了，我就猜想会不会是你。”他礼貌地勾起嘴角。  
怒西昂的脸上并没有挂着他标志性的笑容。他的手抠住窗框：“听说你病得不轻，还是无人能医好的怪病。”  
“会好的。”安度因慢慢从窗台上下去，想走到床上拾起毯子。夜风有些寒冷。  
怒西昂眼疾手快地拉住了他的衣领，迫使他转过身来。他原本以为人类国王看到他会愤怒、会惊讶，会叫来侍卫将自己叉出去。但安度因的眼中没有光芒，简直就像中了什么催眠术一样，曾经蔚蓝含光的眼睛了无生气。  
他反而没来由地愤怒了。  
“是吗？我倒是对你的病有很大兴趣，不跟我说说吗？我所知道的只是你的骨头变得更值钱了。”怒西昂从窗台上跳下来，站直身体。这下安度因才发现原来他的人形也有所增长，现在黑龙已经比安度因要高上半头了。他警觉地往后退了两步。  
怒西昂摊开双手。“我以为我们还是朋友。”他的皮肤比以前更黝黑了些，表情却比以往更加真挚。若不是身上的华丽丝绸，很容易让人误将他认为平凡的旅人。  
这个简单的词汇让安度因睁大了眼睛，他的眉头皱起，嘴角却扬出古怪的弧度：“朋友？我觉得换成‘熟人’比较好，朋友的概念在我们之间很有分歧。”  
“人类的语言也不过是种符号罢了，暴风城的国王。比起这个，你的骨头到底怎么值钱了？难道上面镀金了吗？”怒西昂换了一种有些做作的声调。  
安度因久久地注视着黑龙的面庞，然后摇了摇头：“这与你无关。我很疲惫，请不要打扰我就寝。”  
“你是我唯一的朋友，这句话从未变过。你的病我应当知晓。”怒西昂微微抬起头，眼中的红火晃动了一下。眼看安度因不理会他转身就要回到床上，他一把拉过安度因的手腕，在他回头的瞬间吻住了他的嘴唇。  
趁着安度因愣神的片刻，他先是尝到了熟悉的柔软、温凉与湿润，淡红的玫瑰花瓣被他衔在唇间。但很快他发觉到了一些不同寻常的东西。在安度因挣扎起来的时候，几股熟悉的振荡频率形成的共鸣和声交织着进入了怒西昂的脑海。他蹙着眉按住安度因的手，一边潜心倾听与分辨。听起来像是风敲击玻璃风铃发出的细腻回响，又像是一曲低吟辗转的伤感小调，有什么东西在用圆润的声音小声诉说着，其间掺杂着相似的振动频率。  
安度因恼火地咳嗽着将他一把推开。怒西昂睁着眼睛被他推到几步开外，一边捂着唇角，一边惊讶地看着他：“是水晶！？”  
这下轮到安度因诧异了：“你怎么……”  
“我说过了我是黑龙，黑龙能够感知大地的一切脉动。”他再次走上前，抓住安度因的胳膊，“你的身体里怎么会有那么多水晶？它们的声音震耳欲聋，你——”  
他这才发现原来安度因的头发已经全部变成了黄金。细密的金丝和他原本的头发相似，他最初都没在意。  
“所以这就是你的病症吗？变成金银珠宝？”怒西昂难以置信地望着他，忍不住伸手去摸安度因披散下来的头发。上等、纯粹的赤足金。安度因反而迅速地平静了下来，不动声色地从黑龙的手里抽回胳膊：“你的推理能力很厉害。现在，请回吧。”  
“跟我走。”怒西昂突然冒出来了这么一句。他不由分说地握住安度因的肩膀，将他向窗台的方向拉。安度因踉跄了几步，剧烈地挣扎起来：“你干什么？！放开我！”  
怒西昂没有回头，他的力气大得吓人：“这样下去你会死的。你必须跟我走！”安度因慌忙看向四周，除了地上摆放的花卉手边空无一物，他一挥手投出一颗神圣新星，将远处靠近门边的一柜银瓶统统砸碎。器皿破裂的巨响惊动了门外的侍卫，在骚动声中国王大喊：“有入侵者！护卫！”  
侍从们应声破门而入。昏暗的灯火中他们看不清怒西昂的面目，只是见到有人挟持了国王。入侵者一个手刀将国王劈晕过去，用暗影的火苗将他包围封锁。就在侍卫不敢贸然上前的短暂间隙，他化为龙形，以魔法牵引着昏迷的国王倒在他背上。  
“是龙！黑龙入侵了暴风城！”侍卫长第一个反应过来，抽出了背上的长矛。但已经来不及了，怒西昂甩动尾棰将率先冲来的侍卫掀翻在地，又撞碎了窗框，从窗口一跃而出。  
侍卫长跟着跑到了窗口，看着黑龙背负着国王缓缓展开双翼，一直下落到在贴近湖面的地方完成了垂直翻转，几乎是贴着水面滑行了出去。几个振翅之后，它勉强上升起来。  
他抖着手掏出腰间别着的信号弹。  
明亮的信号弹尖啸着窜入云霄，爆闪的光芒照亮了天空中逐渐升高的黑龙的身影。暴风城空防队的狮鹫全部警觉地抬起头，抖动着项间的羽毛发出躁动的鸣叫。无论是正在例行巡逻的还是休息中的暴风城狮鹫骑士全部出动，朝着信号弹发来的地方赶去。  
黑龙一边振翅一边回头张望，看见先锋空军已经冒着坠落的危险举枪瞄准了他。几颗子弹擦着他的翅膀划过。恐怕他们还不知道国王正在他的背上。他加快速度朝东北方飞去。  
前方是暴风城与北郡之间的山脊。几只狮鹫紧追不舍，他用尾棰扫开一只之后，故意翻转回旋着冲向山石，又在快要撞上去的当口突然攀升，两个狮鹫骑士闪避不及，跌落进了山林之中。这种行为对于体型是狮鹫三倍的黑龙来说是相当危险的。实际上他刚才也差点刹不住撞上山体。锐利的龙爪擦过石头和泥土，带出一道深深的沟壑。  
对于龙来说这还不是什么了不得的疼痛。他调整与山的距离，开始稳步向上飞升。但这样一来，安度因便以垂直的姿态挡在了他的背上——简直就像是个活靶子。身后传来密集的枪声。怒西昂不得不分出一部分法力为安度因打开保护屏障。  
夜间负重的长距离飞行对他来说还是有些困难，他从燃烧平原一路飞来，现在又要把安度因带回去。纵使黑龙的血比一般的龙要热，黎明前的空气对他来说也太冷了。  
他奋力振翼，朝着山顶攀升。  
空军上将罗杰斯来不及率领飞艇舰队，只能抢过手下的狮鹫前来追击。他越靠近黑龙，就越能看清龙背上的人。跟着怒西昂飞上山顶的瞬间，他的心脏几乎要停止了：“黑龙！放下暴风城的国王！我们饶你不死！”  
怒西昂回过身，用最简单的方式回击：他喷出了一股灼热的烈焰，罗杰斯的狮鹫差一点就被烧到了羽尖。在狮鹫倾身的刹那，空军上将双手松开缰绳，对黑龙开了枪。霰弹擦着怒西昂的左前爪与腹部柔软的皮肤飞过，爆裂的弹壳嵌进伤口，怒西昂在空中剧烈颠簸了一下，趁着罗杰斯再去抓缰绳的空隙远离了他。  
他垂下头。从空中俯瞰，北郡修道院开始举火。山顶小屋的巡山者对着空中搭起长弩。几根利箭破空而来，被他堪堪躲开。  
不能再纠缠了。他必须尽快上升到足够的高度才能甩开那些人。  
但周围的追兵越来越多。狮鹫骑士们大多已经从暴风城赶来，离他们越来越近。怒西昂费力地在空中翻滚，龙血从高空抛落，洒在北郡修道院屋顶的铁十字上。他需要节省体力来向上飞行，但他已经快没力气了。  
就在他愤怒地几乎想要直接将再次追来的罗杰斯撕碎的时候，远处赤脊山的方向突然闪出一线金光，照得怒西昂有些睁不开眼。  
他的瞳孔收缩，往东方看去。  
绵延的丘陵之间，一轮朝阳在蓝绿色的云层中缓缓升起。  
是日出。他这才发现原来天已经大亮了，一股信心顿时涌了上来，怒西昂舒展开翅膀，尽可能不去做过多的迷惑动作，只是与暴风城的卫兵们周旋着。一旦黎明到来，太阳便越来越快地爬升着，不一会儿就已经完全从山谷中脱身而起。日光的照耀在山谷间形成了上升的暖流，他借着这股暖流奋力腾空，像断了线的风筝不断向高空进发。  
很快，他就上升到了狮鹫能攀升的最大高度之外，身形隐没在云层之中。  
“该死！”罗杰斯忿忿地将枪一把从空中砸下。  
黑暗之门36年，暴风城国王安度因·乌瑞恩被死亡之翼的后裔，黑龙怒西昂掳走。  
怒西昂向前平缓地飞行。  
云层间柔和温暖的光已经让他的身体好些了。他听见背后有轻微的哼声，伴随着直接从背甲传递到心脏的水晶的颤动，推测是安度因醒了。  
“你还好吗？”风声从他的齿间呼啸，听起来相当模糊。  
安度因睁开眼睛，发现周身是缭绕的淡粉色的云彩。龙翼被风吹拂如鼓动的风帆，翅尖的黑曜指爪割开流云。大地上逐渐远去的翠绿森林与渐次展开的赤红土壤落入他的眼底。他的耳膜并没有感到气压变化的疼痛——也许是因为它们一定程度上已经变成了云母片。所有声音都像是软软的棉花塞进他的耳朵。  
太阳从云的彼端露出来。  
安度因叹了口气，感到肺部有些刺痛。  
“快到了。”怒西昂听见了新生长出来的云母与日长石的声音。他开始向下滑行。


	3. 火焰与巡山人

<<   
随着他们越来越深入燃烧平原，高空的空气也渐渐变得更加灼热。四处都弥散着一股石头燃烧的气味。  
怒西昂缓缓降落下来。安度因被背在龙身后，只能看到逐渐伸出的灰白的蛇纹石屋檐。厚重的屋檐已经缺损了很多，充满了焦黑的痕迹。一阵颠簸，他明白怒西昂已经落地。随之响起的还有旁边一个沙哑的女声：“您回来了，王子殿下。”  
安度因下意识扭过头去，以为这个称呼是给他的。但所见的是一个陌生的黑头发女人，她穿着轻质的黑色皮衣、腰间插着匕首，看到自己也有些吃惊。但她很快明白了，对他微微欠身：“欢迎，暴风城的国王。在下黑爪。恕我失礼。”  
她走上前来，扶着安度因下了龙背。  
在暗焰之锁解除的一瞬间，安度因能够感觉到那把弯月匕首抵上了自己的腰。他不动声色地看了看周围，暂时选择了沉默。  
怒西昂抖索着翅膀，龙的形象如幻影般逐渐退却到人的形体之中。他半跪在地上，捂着腹部。  
“您受伤了，王子殿下。”黑爪侍卫声音中危险的敌意露出锋芒。  
安度因仔细思考着此时是否要用圣光治疗他，但怒西昂很快就站了起来，捏着刚刚从腹部抠出的弹片，脸上是毫不在意的微笑：“没事，这种小伤不算什么。”  
他把染着龙血的弹片随手丢到一边，挥挥手让黑爪侍卫将匕首收起，又对安度因伸手示意了一下：“这里是黑石山，我想你应该没有来过。”  
黑石山！  
安度因有些惊讶。他的确没有来过，但到底还是听过那位与自己同名为伟大将领、乌瑞恩皇室的一份子的传奇经历。陨落在黑石山的安度因·洛萨，阿拉希的血脉，在父亲幼年护卫他脱身战火的暴风城摄政王，最终在黑石塔外的平原上陨落。他忍不住走到荒凉的露台边，试图眺望流传的故事里伫立于红土大地上的英雄雕像。  
火山灰笼罩了这里，底下的景物一片模糊。他什么都看不清。  
安度因若有所思地眨了眨眼睛。  
“而这里就是黑石塔了。除了那些黑铁矮人，一般人之前习惯把这里称为，”怒西昂的声音在他身后响起，他转过身，“黑翼之巢。”  
国王皱起眉头：“造炫彩龙族的那个奈法利安的据点。”  
黑龙王子露出一个暧昧模糊的表情：“按照血统，我想我应该叫他——胞兄？”  
“很遗憾，我应该想到你把我劫走就是你也最终腐化的标志。”安度因瞥了一眼黑爪侍卫。女黑爪突然目光一凛，抽出匕首冲上前来，但她还没近人类国王的身，就被安度因反手释放出的一道圣光的光圈束缚住跌倒在地。他重又看向怒西昂，无视了后者“很遗憾你说错了”的辩白，吟唱起惩击的祷文。  
胸口一阵唐突的疼痛打断了他。一时间他眼前昏暗，无力地向前倒去，被怒西昂扶住了。再次抬起头，他看到怒西昂仿佛在思忖。  
“是血胆玛瑙。”怒西昂分辨着传入耳中的矿物震频，带着些许水波荡漾的声音，犹豫着下了定义，“应该是肺的地方在变化。肺里为什么会有水？”  
安度因捂着胸口。过了好一会儿，他才从持续的疼痛中脱身而出，抽了一口气：“我之前得过肺炎，可能肺积水没完全好。你是说我的肺也……？”  
“还没有完全变成玛瑙，大部分地方还是肉。但如果你仍然坚持要离开这里，我就保不准会怎么样了。”怒西昂笑起来。他解开头巾擦了擦脸上的汗，半长的蓬乱黑发散下来，“留下吧安度因。我能救你。”  
安度因没说话。他瞥了一眼旁边因自己无力维持圣光而重新站起来的女侍卫，以及她手中的匕首，半晌终于勉强点了点头。  
他被怒西昂扶起来，走进了黑龙的堡垒。  
黑石山的壮丽要塞是矮人工匠的伟大成果，若干年来却一直陷入黑铁矮人、部落和黑龙军团的纷争之中。熔火之心的拉格纳罗斯早已被击退，黑铁矮人在茉艾拉女王的领导之下大部分也已经退离黑石深渊，奈法利安的头颅至今仍高悬于暴风城。在钢铁部落也被击败之后，黑石山便很久没有人活动了，只要没人打扰，怒西昂恐怕能很快占领整个要塞群。  
“在这里会感觉很热吗？”怒西昂摆弄着上古矮人之王藏书库里的藏品，突然从椅子里抬头，好奇地望着安度因。  
国王坐在与他相对的另一把椅子上。他们所在的是一个露台，在崇高的拱门与深崖之外是幽深的山体内部。在无数次战争之后，这里的熔岩逐渐冷却了。岩浆散发着蒸汽，在深黑色岩壳的包裹下缓慢蠕动着。曾经灼热、奔腾的熔岩现在黯淡了不少，但看起来更红，就像行将死亡的红巨星。他将目光从熔岩的深渊中收回来，转投到怒西昂身上。  
“还好，可以忍受。成为宝石之后会感官下降吗？”  
“理论上说，是的。”怒西昂耸耸肩，继续翻阅手上的古书——作为一头黑龙，他和奈法利安一样精通艾泽拉斯的各种语言，“我们黑龙没什么感觉，但我看侍卫们整天都在擦汗。”  
安度因的蓝眼睛在熔岩映照下折射出微妙的紫光。他的脸颊瘦削了许多，更加棱角分明。  
“矮人的典籍里有让人恢复的方法吗？”  
怒西昂摇摇头：“我想没有。不然麦格尼·铜须为什么没有被他们救活呢？”  
“那你为什么要看这个？”  
“你应该听说过吧，破解暮光神教阴谋的小王子？关于上古之神的‘血肉诅咒’的传说。所有的龙，所有的人，现在征战着、破坏着、狂热着的家伙，最开始都是石头。我们被泰坦捏造出来，被上古之神的血侵染，岩石便成为柔软的、会腐败的血肉。矮人——或者说他们的前身，土灵，就是典型的代表。而矮人也是最早开始研究这个历史的种群。奈法利安两次都选择将实验地点放在黑石山，我想他肯定充分利用这里的知识来为他的实验助力。”  
他快速地翻过一页，开始揣摩一张赭色树状图的含义。  
“你要用奈法利安之前用过的方法？”安度因端起蛋奶酒，摩擦着金杯边沿的花纹。他回忆着若干战报中对奈法利安的血腥暴行的描述，那些大多是他童年时就听闻过的。实际上他只见过那位黑龙公主奥妮克希亚——或者说“卡特拉娜·普瑞斯托”女士？——也许是因为时间有限，她直接展露给他看的残暴并不及后来他遇到的许多人。  
怒西昂抬起头，惊讶地笑了：“不不不，我跟你说过了，作为最后一头耐萨里奥的嫡系后裔，我不会跟那些堕落的兄弟姊妹一样。”  
“对你来说方法难道不是中性的吗？”他一口饮尽金杯中的安神饮料，凝视着怒西昂的眼睛。  
“当然，工具就只是工具。但安度因，我跟耐萨里奥和奈法利安都不一样。我不屑于使用他们的方法。他们要不是拼接死尸、对龙蛋喷洒雾剂，要么就滥用元素——我们本该对抗、管理的混乱元素。我要做的是让你的宝石再活化。”  
“用那些创造出炫彩龙人的同源法术。”  
“……对，如果你只能理解到这个地步的话。”怒西昂的笑容淡了下去。  
“我明白你的意思，但——”  
“安度因，这是为了挽救你的性命。想想看，”黑龙王子终于不耐烦地把书合起来，从椅子上起身走到他面前，“你是谁？暴风城的国王、联盟的最高领袖，流离失所的平民所仰望的光明。你的生死将极大地影响着整个艾泽拉斯的战争进程，甚至影响到这个孕育中的泰坦的存亡。相比于这个，一点小把戏的——也许你称为‘道德性’，它一点都不重要。”  
安度因看着怒西昂认真的神色，目光恍惚看见南方飘浮之屿的崇山与飞雪，白虎的咆哮声与错乱时间的回音交织起来。怒西昂把他击晕。他被带到黑石塔，上一个“安度因”的殁落之处。苍白的影子濒死，命运之镜照出他对父亲的哀思和悔意，然后迎来毁灭的命运。  
“安度因·乌瑞恩国王”。  
年轻的人类国王突然失声笑起来，但他立刻反应过来，用手捂着嘴，把混合着笑声的咳嗽压到最低。  
怒西昂以为他又宝石化了，伸出手盖在他握着金杯的左手上，确认晶体尚且处在和谐的共鸣中后，放松地走到露台边，眺望着对面黑暗中人眼不可见的龙穴。那里曾经栖息着兄长的宠物，盲眼的灰化黑龙亚特拉米德。  
到底是多恶劣的人才会留下那种残次品呢？  
“我一定能够把你治好的，相信我，我的朋友。”他的红宝石耳环在炎光照耀下熠熠生辉，“不管怎么说，我都是曾经的大地守护者的后裔。黑龙对于岩石和生命之间的关系之理解有着极高天赋。我能够保证你的安全。等你恢复健康，一切都会重回正轨。到时候，就如我曾经所说，我们将再次一同并肩作战。”  
安度因看着他的背影。他被笼罩在红光之中，散发出熔岩与铁的味道。  
大地守护者吗？  
“你一点都没变。”安度因低声叹出一口气。  
“你说什么？”怒西昂并没有听清。他扶着栏杆回过头，看见安度因端着金杯。  
他呼出一口气，杯中所剩最后一滴酒液沿着杯壁缓缓滑落，沁开在安度因的唇缝间。他长久地保持着这个姿势，直到黑龙失去了兴趣，继续盘算起来。  
十天之后，怒西昂带来了他的第一个实验品。他信心十足地将活化药水倒进测试样品：安度因提供的一小率头发上。伴随着一阵青烟腾起，黄金——仍是黄金。他不死心地又要来了安度因生产的月长石和蛋白石，后者是安度因的指甲宝石化的成果（好在它们量少且性质稳定，安度因也没什么不适的感觉），然而结果几乎没什么变化，月长石被短暂地融进药水，温度一低又凝出了宝石；蛋白石毫无变化。  
“该死的硅和金。”他愤怒地将药剂瓶扔到地上，在羊皮纸上划了个大大的叉。安度因此时倒像事不关己一样平静，他穿过震悚的黑爪侍卫们，不痛不痒地安慰着什么，奈法利安一定也经历过很多实验失败，说不定他下一次就能成功了，之类的东西。  
怒西昂不置可否。在改良了四次配方失败后，他转而尝试了法力脉冲共振、源质细胞生物吞噬转化，甚至用他的密探从悚然荒野带回来的奇帕利依科共鸣水晶制造了辐射场域；实验的样本也扩大到安度因的唾液与血液小样，甚至是口腔上皮细胞组织。但都没什么用就是了，结果大抵毫无反应或者在共振力场中生长出了更多的晶体。生物吞噬方法曾经让怒西昂看到一线希望，但小巧而凶暴的源质血液细胞在将晶体活化成生物质之后就吞噬了它们，他不得不把这只小可爱丢进熔岩里。  
安度因的腿开始硬化。从脚趾到小腿肚的皮肤、肌肉与血管，在三天之内完全变成了由白云母包裹的网状金红石，并不断向上侵蚀。虽然脚腕还能简单转动，但他的腿变得沉，走起路来一瘸一拐。  
在怒西昂掳走他的一个月之后的一个晚上，安度因突然从睡梦中惊醒。  
整个书库空无一人，只有永燃的龙炎火炬在劈啪作响。安度因抬起头审视着晦暗的大殿穹顶，直到厚重的王国史册从他膝头掉到地上发出闷响才回过神来。  
怒西昂不在这里。  
他有些疑惑地走出藏书殿，逮到一个站岗的黑爪护卫：“怒西昂在哪里？”  
“王子殿下正在黑翼内殿。”护卫毕恭毕敬地回答。  
安度因知道他指的是原先的黑翼之巢。他没进入过黑翼之巢，但从奈法利安的王座到血腥实验室只有一条路，于是他只是持一只白蜡烛，缓缓地向深处挪步。走过克洛玛古斯被关押的机关处，廊道的尽头有明亮的火光。  
栅栏门是打开的。  
怒西昂说过，这里曾经是奈法利安的谋臣制造炫彩龙人的实验场。他不太明白为什么放着玛洛里亚克的血肉实验室（也是之前那些失败实验的地点）不用，要重启这个已经废弃将近十年的旧馆。  
转转运气？安度因一边想着，一边从门边探出头向里望去。  
一个龙血画成的法阵，四角都摆放着曾经高悬在黑翼陷窟中央穹顶上的其他龙族的干尸。在法阵中间，有一个女人——就是那个之前攻击他的黑爪侍卫——被暗影封锁，鲜血从她的皮肤上渗出，向上飞升汇聚，在半空中凝结成了一个散发着幽微红光的聚合体。  
牵引着法力举行仪式的，正是站在法阵前的怒西昂。  
安度因手中的蜡烛骤然滑落，他大喝一声：“住手！你在做什么！？”  
他没看到因为骤然中断的仪式跌落在地的女人不解的表情，震惊与愤怒让他不由自主地冲上去，揪住面有愠色的怒西昂的领子：“你跟我说过你和奈法利安不一样的，你果然还是在说谎。”  
“这是上古矮人诸王的记载！”怒西昂挥开他的手，“‘借助龙的肋骨，导出的生命将重新激起其他生命的余波’，古矮人语里骨头同义于尸体和死亡，相对的，生命同义于血液。相信我，仪式一定就是这样的。”  
安度因不断摇头。他指着地上的祭品：“她不是你的手下吗？她为了恢复你的荣誉还能攻击我。你怎么能这么对待你的部下？”  
“他们是我的仆从。”黑龙纠正着。  
安度因还想继续争论。但又有不速之客到来了。  
黑翼平台上传来一阵噪声。安度因和怒西昂相视一眼，暂时放下争执赶往平台。他一群黑铁矮人的狮鹫骑兵正在与为数不多的黑爪侍卫对峙。为首的人看到安度因，立刻高呼起来：“国王陛下！我是德尔芬·恐酒，我们受女王的命令来救您！快过来！”  
安度因刚想开口，被怒西昂一把拦下。黑龙怒瞪着龙瞳朝他们快步走去，黑色角质从他两鬓的发间崛起，他的声音中满含着火星：“黑铁矮人……很遗憾，在黑龙的手里，你们什么也夺不回去！”  
话音未落，他已经重新变回狰狞的飞龙，在大家都没来得及反应的瞬间对德尔芬·恐酒喷出一股龙息烈焰。随着凄厉的哀嚎，矮人在烈焰中化成了焦炭的雕塑。  
安度因率先反应过来，吟唱圣言术·盾的咒语将其他的矮人们都包围起来。“快走！”安度因对他们大喊。  
矮人们不得不率先撤退。  
怒西昂化为人形落在地上。他转过身，接住因体力不支而倒地的安度因。明显国王仍然在震怒与痛苦中，但身体的病痛暂时让争执搁置下来。怒西昂听见石榴石与红宝石在他胸腔中撞击共鸣，那是安度因痛苦的根源，之前却被他一直忽视了——  
他的心脏比其他地方都要早得开始晶体化！  
一个月了，都已经到了这么严重的程度，他怎么现在才发现……！？  
“你……”安度因抓着怒西昂衣襟的手滑下去。他陷入了昏迷。怒西昂急忙去掐他的穴道，又反复确认了他的呼吸和心跳。他还活着。  
怒西昂抱着他瘫坐在地上。  
“殿下，这是……”半晌，他的右使小心地走上前，对着他的背影发出呼唤。  
“左使、右使。”  
“在！”  
怒西昂扶着安度因站起来，神色严肃：“你们去北裂境。左使去黑曜龙殿，我带你去过的；右使，去奥杜亚。我要收集所有关于黑龙和岩石活化的最古老的信息。一个星期之后回来这里向我复命。期间我也要出一趟门。”  
“是！”左右使同时回答。左使犹豫了一下，确认其中的信息：“恕我冒犯，您要去哪里？我们不用护卫吗？”  
“我要带安度因去时光之穴。”他带着安度因慢慢朝黑翼陷窟里走去。  
左右使面面相觑：“那里不是青铜龙的……”  
“对。我要给他争取一点时间。”


	4. 沙漏

<<   
清晨的海港被透着翡翠色微光的薄雾笼罩着。米奈希尔港的大部分居民都还未醒来。两个戴着兜帽的旅行者趁着第一班驶向卡林多的船还没起航，在尚未被潮水淹没的城镇空地中慢慢散步。其中一个人趁着同伴去买早点的当口，靠着木栅栏半坐着。  
“你听说了吗？国王还没找回来呢。”一个农民模样的人跟修理铺中打着哈欠出来开门的店主闲聊。  
“可不是，前几天铁炉堡派去人了，结果有死有伤，国王还不见了。亏那个索瑞森还信誓旦旦地保证了能救人呢。”  
“铁炉堡也真是没用，蛮锤和铜须的狮鹫队围着黑石山都能让黑龙跑走。这黑龙真是狡猾！”  
“你说国王要是再不回来怎么办啊，我听巡逻兵说部落都快打到萨多尔大桥了，我们的军队还在激流堡抵抗。光靠库尔提拉斯人的海上支援也没什么用啊。”  
“能怎么办，跑呗！我们这种小老百姓……”  
旅者在兜帽下微微抬起头，若有所思地望着寒暄的镇民。就在这时，一包还冒着热气的蜂蜜可颂被塞到了他手里。他抬起头，湛蓝的眸子在阴影中微微晃动：“谢谢。”  
怒西昂弹了弹装着可颂的牛皮纸袋:“他们烤面包挺花时间的。这是第一批出炉的，还热着。我不知道你吃这些行不行。”  
“没什么不行的。”安度因咬着面包站起来。他还是不习惯腿部的重量，“船要几点出发？”  
在前天深夜，他被怒西昂的几个侍卫背着，从奈法利安很久以前留下的黑石山密道中一路朝北，从地下深渊横跨过灼热峡谷与丹莫洛，也因此避开了铁炉堡的救援队伍，在今日凌晨抵达了湿地。  
“七点钟晨雾散了之后。我问过了水手，现在刮离岸风，只要两天就能到塞拉摩港。虽然通往原来的千针石林的路已经被淹没了，但只要到尘泥沼泽就可以走空路，这样半天不到就能在塔纳利斯落脚了。”  
安度因沉默地点点头，跟着他慢慢走向港口。  
他不太擅长对付水路。曾经一次落水的经历让他稍微有点心理阴影，不过好在这一次连着两天海面上都是艳阳高照，微波推着他们快速而平稳地航行。怒西昂用了点魔法的小把戏，让船员们对他们的身份毫不起疑，甚至连安度因站在船舷边被海风吹掉兜帽露出脸庞的时候，都没有人认出他来。  
这趟行程就像被细碎海波分解的晃人眼睛的日光一样，让安度因困惑、迷蒙，同时又无法抗拒。他的心在变成宝石。这是他从震怒的昏迷中醒来后怒西昂的第一句话。听起来是一种象征着绝症的死亡宣告，他这么想着，在愣神的时候接受了怒西昂的吻。他像是要失去他一般吻他。黑龙列出了计算公式，试图解释他心脏中石榴石与红宝石的生长速度，但开了个头怒西昂就放弃了，转而将他还有多长的时间当成不能言说的龙族秘辛。  
他的胸口——准确地说，是心脏——疼痛的频率越来越高，时间也越来越长。黑龙说这是因为他心脏中的晶体都是多边形的，可能压迫到了还是血肉的部分。  
他们在第三天的早上顺利抵达老塞拉摩港。走过只有零星几个游民的城镇废墟就是被瘴气环绕的尘泥沼泽。怒西昂在一个小山坡上变回了龙。起飞花了不少时间——尘泥沼泽的树太多了，他们在树枝之间纠缠了好久才能上升到适当的高度。  
安度因伏在龙背上，双手握着怒西昂颈侧的锥状角凸，深黑色的龙鳞之下散发出龙血的温热。从空中向下俯视，茂密的树林之间有一小片平原，一个古怪的光秃秃的山丘十分显眼。安度因有些模糊的记忆突然跳出来。  
那是黑龙公主曾经的居所与身死之地。  
卡特拉娜冶艳的面容与疯狂的龙瞳，萨拉迈尼的锋芒，王国重返巅峰时的荣光，暴风港的海潮与万民一同欢呼，瓦莉拉对他们许下承诺。记忆的小小火舌舔舐着他的大脑。安度因盯着下面的景色出神。  
九年。他似乎遗失了什么特别重要的、闪光的东西。  
奥妮克希亚的巢穴很快从他的视野中消失了，千针石林奇绝的石柱与蔚蓝的海水在他们眼前展开。  
“你在想什么？”怒西昂的声音从前面传来，云仿佛被他咬碎，丝丝缕缕地飘到安度因脸上。他摇摇头：“没什么。我感觉前面好像有什么声音，听起来窸窸窣窣的又有点脆。”  
“你也听到了？”怒西昂有些惊讶，“那是塔纳利斯的流沙。那里的沙子是红硝石风化的，听起来比海沙脆。”看起来安度因的矿物化令他也拥有了类似麦格尼·铜须那样的理解大地之声的能力，只不过他还不够熟练。怒西昂专注地看着前方。  
“但你不觉得这声音有点太大了吗？”安度因有些担忧。  
不消他说完，怒西昂便已经开始向着千针石林与塔纳利斯分界的群山下降了：“是的，那里好像在刮沙尘暴。”  
塔纳利斯的漫漫黄沙被旋转的飓风卷起，连日光都无法穿透厚重的云层与砂砾，目力所及之处四野一片昏黄。怒西昂的判断是正确的，在大型沙尘暴中飞行是很危险的一件事，沙尘的相对速度将对他的瞳孔和安度因造成伤害。但一旦降落就意味着，他们必须在狂暴的风沙中徒步穿越将近十公里的零星分布着流沙地带的沙漠。  
从加基森的大门出来，怒西昂无视了劝阻的哥布林卫兵，一把攥住安度因的手腕。他从人类的体内感应到了一种正在稳定回旋、振波浑圆优美的石头，那是小型的磁铁矿。确定不会迷失方向之后，他们向南开始跋涉。  
安度因把兜帽延伸到背部的披风提起来绕在自己的脖子上，防止沙尘进入口鼻，一张脸只能隐约看到眼睛藏在阴影中。他第一次见到沙漠的怒吼，如果他还没有疾病缠身，还是个年轻的热爱游历的少年，恐怕会为此崇高壮丽而又可怖的场景惊呼。但现在他只能费力地喘着气，被怒西昂拉着，顶住迎面而来的风向迈步。  
流沙像是另一种形态的沼泽，它把每一个踩下去的人的腿都悄无声息地吸进去，又在想要抽离时收紧深渊之口。唯一能庆幸的是这里的流沙并不深，下陷到大腿二分之一处他们就能踩到相对稳定的硝石岩层。但即便如此，他们的前进速度还是慢了许多。  
他们不敢停下脚步，只是缓慢而持续地向前挪动。竟日呼啸的风沙让他们无法通过太阳的位置判断时间，或者说这片沙漠的时间都凝固了。怒西昂不知道带着安度因走了多久——可能是周围一片空旷没办法避风，安度因也没有要求停下歇息。  
他突然停下脚步。安度因刚想开口询问他，眼前骤然变幻的景象就让他也立刻沉住气静静观察着。  
微渺的天光在风沙中游荡散逸，错乱的光影之中显现出诡异的景象。在翻滚的橄榄色的沙尘中央影影绰绰显现出一个人影。两个青年看不清那是什么种族，也许是哥布林，也有可能是过于年迈瘦缩的苟延残喘的人类或者食人妖，或者只是往日命运中流落下来的苦痛灵魂的凄迷幻影。那个人被破碎的黑布包裹全身，手中提着已经熄灭的煤油灯，背上则插满了或是生锈或是寒光清冽的长剑。没有血迹——或者血早已干涸。只有那人腰间坠着的十几只铃铛在狂风的撞击发出沙哑的铃声，穿透砂幕响彻整个荒芜的沙漠。  
两个人一言不发地凝望着对面跋涉的身影。很快，那个影子如海市蜃楼一般，又在另一波风沙的波涛中淹没消失了。  
“那是什么？”安度因再度迈开腿，没指望怒西昂能回答他。他确信怒西昂也不知道那到底是什么东西。唯一能肯定的是那不是什么好的预兆。  
果然，黑龙摇了摇头，只是自顾自地往前走。  
但出乎他们意料，在看到那个奇诡身影之后，他们只走了五分钟左右，沙暴竟然奇迹般地停止了。蓦然开阔清朗的天穹高远澄澈，渐变的蓝紫与艳丽的金红色云朵显示现在正是薄暮时分，夕阳从西边的群山照过来，将迅速安静的沙漠包裹在一片安详的微光中。  
再过一会儿，它就会下降到希利苏斯与菲拉斯西边的海中，卡林多会迎来夜色。  
他们站在时光之穴前。  
安度因是第一次到这个地方，但却莫名感到有些熟悉，兴许是在山丘环抱中的建筑“素材”都是联盟成员的传统风格吧。  
“你确定我们能进去吗？”他怀疑地望着怒西昂。后者耸耸肩，撤下头巾包住下半张脸：“我不知道，但门口那条看门的青铜龙好像睡着了。”  
时光之穴深处，一切时间相位的交点、唯一不存在于任何时间之中的圣所，巨大的世界沙漏回旋不止，时间之沙永恒流动。流沙之鳞与时光守望者们刚刚完成了交接班，此刻深穴内一片寂静。在一道巨大的石缝前，原本正一如往常地运行着时间力量的安纳克罗斯突然回过头。  
隧道里出现了骚动，响声越来越大，直到青铜龙人的呼声能够清晰地传到安纳克罗斯的耳朵里：“黑龙入侵！时光守望者戒备！”  
安纳克罗斯登时展开双翼腾空而起，飞到了靠近隧道之门的地方，他清楚地看见一只体积不小的黑龙朝圣所核心飞来，背上还坐着什么人。他立刻喷出一股吐息，凝结成一面时间屏障，将黑龙隔绝在时光之穴核心区之外。  
“吾乃‘永恒之王’诺滋多姆的后裔与继承者，‘上古之龙’安纳克罗斯。你竟胆敢进犯时间之秩序，无名的黑龙？”安纳克罗斯灿金的虹膜中有时之力量的闪烁。  
怒西昂被屏障生生阻隔，背后是拿着长矛对准他们的青铜龙看守，进退两难之间，他发出一声哂笑：“无名的黑龙？吾乃大地守护者之末裔、黑龙的王子，怒西昂。”  
一股与一般这个年龄阶段的龙之力量不符的熔岩吐息从他口中喷出，剧烈地震撼着时间屏障。  
下一任青铜龙王先是露出了惊讶的神色，继而眼神变得更加冰冷：“叛变的恒龙凯诺兹的同谋？”  
“你没有预料到我会到此处。”怒西昂突然意识到了点什么，“你的历史没学好吗？青铜龙。”  
安纳克罗斯没有回答他。他听懂了黑龙戏谑的语气中隐藏的意思。他已经发现了自己的弱点——青铜龙族早在与死亡之翼的对决后力量便已经减弱；自从在卡尔洛斯与恒龙一同逃离、扰乱了时间线之后，频发的时光异象更是让他们焦头烂额、力量大幅缩减。  
如果还是进攻安其拉的时候，他绝不可能像现在这样，对即将到来的黑龙毫无察觉。  
怒西昂发现安纳克罗斯朝后方稍微偏转过头颅，顺着他的视线，怒西昂也见到了石穴深处的巨大裂痕，有时滞立场维系着裂痕的大小，但仍有些细微的沙子般的东西渗漏出来。  
是凯诺兹曾经展现过的时之异象。  
看来安纳克罗斯的力量没有自己想象的那么强。这个念头让怒西昂凭空多了一些不必暴死青铜龙穴的信心，但也生出一丝忧虑。  
安纳克罗斯没有接话。如果现在他还是人形的话，背后早已出了一身冷汗。身后不远处的时空裂隙正在震荡，很快就要挣脱他刚刚补上去的时滞立场了。如果索芮朵蜜还在这里帮他修补异象，他一定是稳操胜券，但青铜龙后前不久刚刚回到龙骨荒野与永恒之王参加又一度的巨龙会议。  
如果在对付这头黑龙的时候时间崩塌的话……  
时间一分一秒地流逝，两头龙沉默地对峙着，空气中充斥着龙翼鼓噪和流沙蔓延的声音。  
“到此为止，怒西昂！”突然，一个清亮的声音打破了焦灼的沉默。安纳克罗斯这才注意到声音的主人，也是一直坐在黑龙背上的那个人。来者将自己头上厚实的裹巾拿下，露出黄金作成的长发。他直视着安纳克罗斯：“容我为怒西昂的无礼道歉，巨龙。我是安度因·莱恩·乌瑞恩。”  
“……我在沙漏中见过你的面貌，凡人。”安纳克罗斯眯起眼睛，“暴风城的王子——不，国王。你和背叛艾泽拉斯命运的龙一同来颠覆青铜龙？”  
“我无意于此，但我们——我个人的确有求于青铜龙。”安度因犹豫着开口，“我知道更改时间的危险，我本应该拦住他的。”  
“你在说什么、安度因！”怒西昂有些气急败坏地抬着头，巨大的赤金瞳孔瞪着他，“我千辛万苦把你带来绝不能空手而归！”  
青铜龙再次警惕起来。安度因急忙用力拍打了一下怒西昂的侧颈。  
就在三人僵持不下的时候，一声带着岁月回响的龙鸣响彻整个时光之穴。安纳克罗斯回过身，难以置信地看着洞穴最中央的石坛上，那头沉睡在无数个时光位面中因而身影模糊的巨龙昂起头颅。  
那头龙是几乎与他的领袖与生父诺兹多姆同寿的巨龙，萨拉多姆。  
他穿行在无数的时间中维持着相位的平衡，连自己的形体也逐渐失去，灵魂只有在一些固定的时序点中会被震荡的时光波动唤醒。自从死亡之翼陨落后，他再也没有苏醒过。而现在，他竟然醒了。  
那就意味着，黑龙与这个人类的到来，将是艾泽拉斯命运中的又一个不可避免的重大事件。  
苏生的巨龙的身形仍然是半透明的形态，在凝固的时间中闪闪发亮。他张开巨大的翅膀，便遮蔽了整个高悬于相位之中的时间沙漏。  
萨拉多姆用龙语呼唤了：『安纳克罗斯。』  
连下一任青铜龙王也不得不对这头体型——以及力量——是自己若干倍的青铜龙尊敬有加。他回应着：『萨拉多姆，我正将入侵的黑龙逐出时光之穴。』  
『把他们交给我吧，安纳克罗斯。』萨拉多姆的声音听起来与诺滋多姆有几分相似，『你首先应当镇压时光异象。』  
安纳克罗斯动摇了。他又望了望逐渐崩塌的时滞立场，终于下定决心将时光屏障撤除。没有了时光屏障的阻碍，怒西昂立刻蹿进了洞穴核心。青铜龙人们无可奈何，只能把守在他身后，以求在黑龙有所变数之时立刻反应。  
怒西昂仔细打量着这头体型与永恒之王差不多的青铜巨龙，他从未真正直面过从上古一直生存至今的巨龙，这种仿佛恒定的存在令他除了父亲的幻象之外第一次感受到了自己力量的渺小。  
“我们换个地方交谈吧，旅人。”萨拉多姆做出了一个相当宽厚的决定。在安度因和怒西昂还没能反应过来的时候，他的时间阵便在空间中展开，四周的景象顿时被替换成了凝固灰白的布景。扬起的砂砾让安度因和怒西昂都本能地闭上了眼睛，再次睁开之后，他们见到的是一个完全安静、静止的世界。  
“这里的时间被冻结了？！”安度因震惊地看着从石穴顶上渗落又凝固于空中的时间砂砾。他甚至能伸手去触碰到它们，在手指与砂砾碰撞的一瞬间，金黄色的涟漪在灰白的空间中荡漾开来。  
“不对。”怒西昂突然发现自己不知何时变回了人形，也站到了地上。他内心震悚于萨拉多姆的力量，一边朝安度因的方向挪去：“这是一个不存在时间的地方，是一个独立的空间。还记得永恒之岛吗？”  
“不，我的力量与那座被诅咒的岛屿不一样。”青铜龙灿金的鳞片在灰白的背景下显得更加流光四射，“在那座岛屿之外，时间依旧进行，那只是时间停滞的假象。而我则是将两位带入了一个停滞的时间点中。”  
安度因瞪大了眼睛：“那……如果您将我们一直强行留在这里，我们是不是……永远都出不去？”  
“对世人来说，他们不会意识到的。因为时间于他们而言在此时还是‘当下’。”萨拉多姆从空中缓缓降落到沙地上，黄金的涟漪一圈圈激荡开。  
怒西昂眼中红光迸射。他想变成龙形，但被萨拉多姆的“陷阱”中自己所有的力量都压抑着。安度因挡到他面前，注视着青铜巨龙：“但您并不能让这个停滞永远存在，不是吗？如果您永远把我们留在这里，那么真正线性发展着的时间也不会发展，时间就成了一个悖论。”  
“你不了解，凡人。我可以在临界点将至时将你们送到另一个平行的停滞点中。当你们也在无数个其他的停滞之间来回穿梭，艾泽拉斯的时间便能够恢复正常。”萨拉多姆对他开始感兴趣了，他耐心地解答。  
“那这样做，您与恒龙又有何异？”安度因反问。  
萨拉多姆愣了一下，发出雄浑低沉的笑声：“说的有道理，凡人。恐怕这就是我与永恒之王的差距。那么，”他抖了抖颈下闪着金光的鳞皮，“说出你们的来意。”  
安度因看了怒西昂一眼。后者不顾他眼中犹豫之色，走上前去。  
『初次见面，青铜龙。』他考虑着使用了龙语，『吾乃黑龙耐萨里奥未被腐化的嫡系末裔。』  
安度因皱着眉头瞪着他。  
『阁下身份吾已知晓，二位进入此停滞点时我已检索时间之典。』萨拉多姆将头压低了一些。  
怒西昂挑起眉毛：『那您应当也看见我们此行的目的。我想请您为安度因延长生命时间。』  
『如是生命长度，阁下为何不寻求红龙军团的帮助？』萨拉多姆故意发问。  
『……红龙与黑龙的世仇你并非不了解，现在红龙拥有的净化力量也并不足以让他的器官复生。而且，』他在最后一个发音上出现了明显的停顿，片刻后他才重新开口，『我见过未来。凯诺兹让我看过，安度因的未来不是这样的，他应当寿及百年、带领联盟挑战最后的虚空！红龙没有理由帮我，但修复时间线、维持既定的未来，这是你们青铜龙无可避免的责任！』  
安度因无法听懂他们在说什么，只是听着怒西昂的语速越来越快，也逐渐被他的焦虑传染。而怒西昂话音未落，一声龙啸便在他们头顶响起，他下意识地仰望着萨拉多姆巨大的瞳孔。  
『这个未来已经不存在了！』萨拉多姆的声音震撼着整个停滞点空间。待长啸终结，连回声都消散殆尽之后，青铜龙的声音里带了点讽刺的意味：『在你和恒龙帮助卡尔洛斯·地狱吼逃到平行时间线的德拉诺之后，所有关于未来的秩序都已经被破坏了。青铜龙现在只能修复历史，但未来业已消失，唯余黯淡的毁灭命运。』  
怒西昂倒退了一步。  
良久，他重新开口。  
『命运吗？』黑龙的龙语听起来带上了点奇怪的口音，萨拉多姆回忆了一下，发现和耐萨里奥声音中那种熔岩奔涌般的声音一样，『你的命运观察中，有提到艾泽拉斯将在如此临近的当下灭亡吗？！』  
『狡诈的黑龙，你想用什么来欺骗我？』萨拉多姆心中一惊。  
『欺骗？不，青铜龙，你已经睡了太久，还不知道艾泽拉斯发生了什么。部落的大酋长希瓦娜斯·风行者今年来一直在掠夺艾泽里特精岩——你知道那是什么，我们都知道——当这些蕴含巨大力量的精岩被无差别地投入战争，艾泽拉斯将会怎样？部落需要联盟，也就是安度因的子民，去牵制。』  
『这是他们凡人的战争，他们决定不了艾泽拉斯的命运。』  
『世界已经进入凡人的时代了。』  
怒西昂额头上渗出一滴汗。他看得出来，虽然没有说话，但青铜龙已经犹豫了。  
『我不能这么做。修改时间将会对本就已经动荡的时间造成更大的影响，时间只会愈发失去其尺度的效力。』萨拉多姆仍然摇着头，『更何况一切生命的时间长度都是在时间之河中的封闭回环。正如你所言，红龙只能净化和促进生命，那于青铜龙而言只不过提前给回环上好发条罢了。但我们不能强行截取凡人的时间加诸其生命之上，即便是平行世界的本人也不能如此，那将造成无限的混乱。也许上古之战时的永恒之王还有力量如此行事而仍维持时间的稳定，但对于现在的我来说，即便是想做也做不到。』  
怒西昂急忙接口：『不用你修改时间。我——把我的时间分给他。』  
萨拉多姆怔住了。  
他发出警告：『你的意思是用你的生命长度补进这个凡人的生命中？……不行，没有这种替换的方法。』  
『都是时间，不是吗？』怒西昂终于扬起他标志性的桀骜笑容，他确确实实有把握了，『既然是龙族之间的交易，那么我以大地守护者后裔的时间来予以交换。我的时间很长，等到后果发生的时候已经过去很久，你们有足够的机会来弥补时光异象。这是一场公平的游戏。』  
萨拉多姆的背鳍竖起，他已经要发怒了，但他敏锐地捕捉到其话语中的一丝微小错误。他并不打算将其掷出，而是克制住情绪，继续用带着岁月回音的声音与他洽谈：『你要换他多久的生命？』  
『一年。一年就够了，我会找到让他恢复的方法。』就算不能，他到时候还是可以冒险去请求红龙的帮助。  
青铜巨龙考虑了一会儿：『那么，用你250年的时间来交换。』他看着年轻的黑龙意外的表情，话音中多了几分嘲讽，『龙族与平均只能活到80岁的凡人的生命长度不可同日而语。如果你愿意进行交换，就用相同比例的时间。公平的游戏。』  
『好。』青铜龙话音未落怒西昂就答应了，他盯着萨拉多姆，防止对方变卦，『就250年。』  
萨拉多姆沉默了一会儿。就在怒西昂快要忍不住再次追加筹码的时候，他点点头，看向了一直站在旁边云里雾里的安度因：“你好，凡人。我们刚刚达成了一项协议，因为接下来的仪式将涉及到你，我姑且还是将情况告知于你，人类的王。你的龙族伙伴愿意将他250年的时间长度分配给你，而你的时间——尤其是你体内结晶生长的时间，将从仪式完成的时候起停止一年，在这一年中，你能够维持现在的状况而不会恶化。一年之后，你的时间会重新开始流动。”  
安度因难以置信地拉住了怒西昂的手腕，后者望着他皱紧的眉头轻松一笑：“250年于我的生命不过是沧海一粟。这很划得来。”  
“但是。”萨拉多姆的声音沉了下去，“我必须警告二位，时间的运行有它自身的规律，你们以及我今天的一切举动，都有可能造成时间震荡，其余波造成的后果及偿赎尔等之罪的代价有可能是二位不能承受之惨重。你们确定要这么做吗？”  
怒西昂拦在安度因面前抢先答道：“开始吧，青铜龙！”  
萨拉多姆缓缓点头。  
安度因还来不及反应，他们的脚下就旋转起闪烁着金光的时间螺旋。萨拉多姆吟唱着古老的龙族咒语，那语言从上古流传至今，连怒西昂都分辨不出太多认识的词汇。它们织成一张密不透风的时序之网，将安度因和怒西昂分别封锁在一个透明的球形力量场中。  
安度因透过隐隐闪现时间之轮的时序屏障看了看萨拉多姆，又侧过头看着怒西昂。后者显然也有些紧张，握紧了拳头。  
萨拉多姆飞升到半空，灿金的光芒斑斓闪烁，在安度因和怒西昂之间架起一座时间之桥。安度因感觉到冰凉的能量流一般的东西从四面八方包裹了他，慢慢渗透到自己的身体里的石头。大约十分钟之后，它们开始协调地共鸣、不再引起疼痛——它们还是活着的，只不过停止了生长。  
这个过程没有他想象的那么困难。年轻的国王开始打量四周，观察着时间流的涌动。  
怒西昂在另一个时序力场中闭着眼睛，像是睡着了一样。  
也许不是什么痛苦的事。  
安度因正这么想着，也打算闭上眼睛。但突然之间一种针刺般的痛袭击了他的大脑。他努力分辨着到底发生了什么，但身体里的晶体并没有生长，不协调的共鸣变奏来源于外部的刺激。  
一阵痛苦的呻吟从旁边传来，他急忙看向怒西昂。  
刚刚还很安静的怒西昂仿佛正在经历什么酷刑一般，整个人的身体都蜷缩起来，紧紧抱着自己的双臂。在他的痛呼之中，怒西昂所在的力场球也变了颜色，安度因能够清楚地看见对方时域内的空气不再是透明无色，而是发出了一种焦灼而诡异的红光。  
就像是……被黑石深渊即将死去的熔炉照亮了一般。  
怒西昂的胸口突然像是被什么无形的东西劈开，裂出一道伤口，熔岩般炽烈鲜红的龙血瞬间喷涌出来。他的袖子被自己撕碎了，青筋暴起的手臂上显现出被坚硬的指甲刮出的血痕。  
他的痛呼逐渐变成了吼叫。安度因震惊地看着方才根本不能变成龙的怒西昂此时身上崛起出坚硬的深黑色角质，他额角上一直存在却从未成型的角鳞不断突生，迅速地伸展着形成了一对舒展的弓形长角。  
安度因扑到时序力场的墙壁上，时之墙发出鸣锣般的响声。  
“怒西昂！”年轻的国王朝他呼唤，但对方显然已经沉浸在痛苦之中了。他又看向萨拉多姆，“到底怎么了！？他为什么会这样！”  
萨拉多姆没有回答，只是持续地咏唱着。  
怒西昂断断续续地吼着，有熔岩被他召唤出来，在他所在的时域之中形成了滚烫的波澜。他眼中的红光不断迸射，光芒时暗时明。  
安度因喘息着，聚集力量试图召唤圣光冲破时域的阻隔，但所有的祈祷都被青铜龙的力量屏蔽，没有一丝圣光响应他。他只能握拳徒劳地敲击着墙壁。  
黑龙发出震耳欲聋的咆哮。尽管还是在人形状态，但他的声音听起来已经与龙啸无异。  
安度因有些不甘地看了一眼萨拉多姆。他低下头，吟唱了最后一道祷词。夺目的圣光以他为中心瞬间爆发出来，充溢了整个时域，并在一个瞬间冲开了时间壁垒。  
他落到仍然灰白的沙地上。没有肌肉的缓冲，他的膝盖和大腿一阵抽痛。  
直到这时，萨拉多姆才像刚刚注意到他一样，分出精力瞥了他一眼。  
时间仍然在从怒西昂的时域中被抽取出来，追随着安度因的脚步注进他体内。而人类所见的是怒西昂的力量场域，熔岩已经将他吞没了一半左右，黑龙在炼狱般的炙烤中嘶鸣着，双臂的皮肤开始皲裂、绽开，鲜血涌注。  
他朝他尽可能快地跑过去。  
“够了！”熔岩的火星不断从封闭的力量场域中溅射出来，安度因只能竭尽全力支起圣光的护盾，顶住热浪一步步靠近过去。他对萨拉多姆大吼。  
“商议的置换时间是整整一年，过程尚未结束。”萨拉多姆的声音庄重而平静。  
“你回到力场里去！……安度因！”怒西昂窥见人类国王的行动，朝他挤出一句话。  
安度因一边朝怒西昂伸出手，一边怒视着青铜龙：“我说，够了！停下！”  
他从没发过这么大的火。  
萨拉多姆浮着一层水绿清光的金瞳璀璨流转：“你确定吗，凡人？一旦中止，我就不会再开启仪式了。”  
怒西昂在炽烈的岩浆包裹中发出一声穿透耳膜的嘶吼。  
“我让你停下！”  
青铜巨龙昂起头颅：“好吧，那么，如你所愿。”  
随着一声龙啸，时间和色彩涌入，天旋地转间灰白的空间潮水般退却到萨拉多姆口中的时钟法阵之中，在第一缕微风吹拂到安度因耳畔的时候，时间恢复正常，怒西昂从破裂的时域中掉落下来。  
周围的青铜龙还在刚刚他们原来的地方。对于他们来说，时间并未流动。或者说，他们并不在乎其中的流动。  
安纳克罗斯还在专心地修补时光异象。  
“结束了。”萨拉多姆俯瞰着怒西昂，“因为这个凡人要求的提前结束，你的时间只过了百年。而他得到了两个月。”  
怒西昂伏在地上，臂膀上的皮肉发出炙烤般滋滋作响的声音。鲜血顺着他的手臂汇入时光之穴的漫漫流沙之中。  
安度因踩着滚烫的砂砾走到他身边。他抬头直视着青铜龙：“他为什么会受伤？”  
“我已警告过二位，强行改变时间、甚至肆意分配时间，是会造成可怕的后果的。”萨拉多姆半透明的身躯岿然不动，“他的时间被取出一部分匀给你，暴风城的国王，因此他现在是原定的‘未来’的怒西昂。他的年龄与实际形体比你想象的还要大，力量已经足以与他的胞兄奈法利安相媲美，但对应的，他的生长还不足以承受如此的力量。就像曾经的死亡之翼一样，虽然没那么严重，但奔涌的大地怒熔的力量会撕裂他。”  
萨拉多姆没有在人类的脸上看到多数冒险者的惊惧或痛苦神色。他仿佛也与青铜龙一般已经洞察了这种未来。他只是笔直地站立着，脸色苍白，但时光之穴里流动的光芒将他的海蓝色瞳孔点亮了。穿过萨拉多姆之影，安度因凝望着永恒旋转的巨大沙漏。  
时间之沙周而复始，永远流动。  
『这就是……』怒西昂终于抬起头，喘着气露出一个戏谑的笑容，『分配时间的代价吗？这就是代价吗？』  
他仍然说着龙语。  
萨拉多姆的眼中一片空茫的悲悯。  
『不。青铜龙把它称为，命运。』


	5. 流徙者

<<   
怒西昂的长袍在海风吹拂下猎猎作响。他感到胸口一阵闷闷的痛意，便伸手抚上去，所触是被嵌进身躯中的次级源质铁甲。由青铜龙帮忙找来材料，他由熔岩撕裂带来的伤口在能够产生愈生细胞的源质金属下缓慢愈合，现在他已经不会流血了。  
但那种痛意仍然在他胸腔里火热地、迟钝地、顽固地作祟。  
现在，他变得和父亲——或者兄长——很像了。  
“大人，咱们还有十二海里的行程，再过二十分钟就到了。”小艇的夹板上，一个哥布林水手搓着手朝他走来。怒西昂侧过身对他笑了笑，了然地从口袋里掏出一小把金币给他：“一定要把我们送到港口。”  
哥布林点头哈腰地接过来，盯着金币对他敷衍地承诺：“诶、是，当然，嘻……很高兴和您做生意！”  
六天前他和安度因离开时光之穴，想要回塞拉摩坐船返回东部王国，但当他们到加基森歇脚的时候却意外得知，塞拉摩仅剩的航线在他们到达卡林多之后就停航了。准确地说，梅莉女士号再也没到过塞拉摩港。  
考虑到怒西昂和左右使约定了一周之后要在黑石山汇合，他们还是决定尽快找船返回米奈希尔港。他们好说歹说，才在把价码加到120金币之后找到了愿意载他们渡海的船工。整个无尽之海上都在刮西风，这意味着他们比来时要花更多时间返程。  
安度因正在船舱里休息。在得到了两个月的时间之后，他体内的晶体果然安静了许多，但过度的晶体化仍然让他疲惫不堪，贫血依旧严重。  
怒西昂盘算着所剩的时间，感到一阵阵头疼。两个月，就算他得到了再多关于石头血肉化的资料，也不一定能研究得完，到了那时候安度因肯定不可能再跟他一起去塔纳利斯，青铜龙也不会再帮忙了，除非到龙眠神殿去试试运气……  
“怒西昂？”安度因的声音突然在他身后响起，吓了他一跳。  
黑龙把手向身后伸去，给他展示身后的波涛：“我们还有二十分钟就能到了。”  
安度因走过去倚靠着船舷，任凭飞到小艇上的浪花打湿他的靴子：“接下来你要做什么？”  
“当然是尽快开始研究了，别忘了，我们现在只剩下54天。你当时不该阻拦的，如果完成了，说不定我还能有比现在更强的力量。”  
安度因微微皱起眉头。他不说话了。在很长的一段时间内，周围只有海浪微微翻涌的声音。小艇迎着西风稳定地航行着。他们在一片静谧之中伫立着。  
直到他们眼前出现了一些微茫的火光。  
火光？  
他们跑到船头，睁大眼睛看着东方淡绿色的海雾之中升腾起的橘红色发亮的火，像初生的太阳，在厚重夜云的襁褓中呼吸。但那并非天际的日轮，而是凡间的火。  
米奈希尔港在远方的海岸上安静地燃烧着。  
它，在，燃，烧。  
安度因的瞳孔被火光映亮了。在他和怒西昂都还没反应过来的时候，哥布林的船员也发现了目的地的异象，他们惊慌失措地到处跑了起来，愤怒的船主踹着领航员和水手的小腿，说话时带了嘶嘶抽气的声音：“早知道我就不该冒险把船借出来！”  
“我、我们也没想到湿地真的沦陷了啊！”水手哀嚎着。  
安度因的脸色煞白。  
“该死的！我从不签可能丧命的合同！”船主恼火地朝他们跑过来，将腰间别着的左轮手枪上了膛对准了他们，“很遗憾先生们，咱们的旅途到此为止了！您两位就在这儿下船吧，预付的保证金我谨代表船队作为精神损失费收取了——快给本大爷下船！”  
“老哥你干什么！？”船舱中的女哥布林服务员朝他惊呼，“这片海全是鲨鱼！”  
“快给我滚！没看到我的枪——哦哦哦停下，你做什么？先生您放我下来，不，抱歉——”船主原本用枪指着他们乱晃，但话音未落就被怒西昂握住了手腕，单手提到了半空中。  
那个哥布林这才看清楚了他眼睛中狭长的瞳仁：“你、你不是人类——”  
“对，”怒西昂加大了手上的力道，轻易地把他的手腕捏碎了，“你恐怕还不知道怎么和龙做生意。”  
他随手一抛，就把哥布林船主丢进了海里。在船员的惊叫声中，他头上的角突生出来，眼中红光迸射，像是什么屠戮的宣告。  
就在这时，一阵尖锐的能突破一切精神图景的尖啸伴随着光芒从他身后爆出，将所有哥布林都震翻在地。他们开始躺在甲板上痛苦地抽搐，仿佛被噩梦困住了。  
心灵尖啸。  
怒西昂回头看着安度因。  
他看不起年轻国王脸上的表情，只能听到他平静的声音：“我们走吧，怒西昂。”  
怒西昂望着他。米奈希尔港在远方燃烧，它没有一丝声音，像是在梦境中安然迎接死亡。“走吧。”他说着，变成了龙形。果然他现在的体型比原来大上太多了，小艇几乎立刻被他整个压进了水里，安度因迅速地跳过去抱住了他的前爪，在怒西昂一边振翼上升的同时费力地爬到了他的背上。  
获得成年龙的力量之后，怒西昂的飞升变得轻松了一些。他很快就升到了一定的高度。从高空俯瞰，安度因能够看见火焰之中米奈希尔港的全貌。在宁静的翡翠色沼泽森林之中，它斑驳老旧的大理石建筑不断破碎、崩解，落到地上，和平民的尸体躺在一起。穿行在火光之中的活人看起来像是兽人，但似乎又和安度因所见过的部落不大一样。  
他回想起来几个月前曾经在珍娜寄来的信中提到的，关于部落获得的新同盟。来自另一个世界的玛格汉兽人，以及被巨浪掩藏了太久的赞达拉食人妖。信的末尾是普劳德摩尔家族的火漆印章，珍娜签名的字迹不再像当年那样优雅轻盈，而是多了一点潦草与生硬。  
“致安度因·莱恩·乌瑞恩国王陛下。为了联盟的荣耀。”  
他缓缓眨了一下眼睛。  
“我们沿着海岸边的山脊走吧，这样会比较安全。”怒西昂说着，开始朝南方飞行。  
他们在云间以极快的速度掠过丹莫洛冰雪皑皑的大陆，高原的永冻雪反射着逐渐明晰起来的日光。在一片白色反光之中隐约能看见陆地上密密麻麻的小型物体，有的是军队的攻城装置，有的是难民的帐篷。安度因先是舒了一口气，又很快被一股莫名的罪恶感笼罩了。  
“看起来你们在湿地的军队都南撤了。说不定你们现在的形势就是以南部为据点，北方从海上路线进行反击。”怒西昂的声音在风声中模糊。安度因不置可否。  
丹莫洛的空中巡航编队没有发现他们，但一旦进入灼热峡谷，他们就必须降低高度。保险起见，怒西昂还是打算从西部群山屏障的上方飞过去，直到快要抵达黑石山才降落。云层在进入炽热地带后开始被地面的熔岩和灰烬染红。黑龙边飞行边暗自思忖。  
从他们出发到回来已经过了将近十天了，他的左右手是不是还在黑石山等他？——不，她们只要是回来了就一定会坚守命令的。但如果在上次的事件之后，茉艾拉·索瑞森把黑石山重新占领了怎么办？要是她们都在黑石山里被抓住了，那他还得大费周章地把她们弄出来。  
又或者她们找到的东西不是他想要的……  
怒西昂突然张大了眼睛。龙敏锐的视觉发现了在灼热平原最南端、黑石山的山脚下，在靠近黑石塔后门的地方，斜躺着一个虚弱的人形。从他的——不对，从她的装束来看，那至少一定是自己的某一个黑爪侍卫。  
他立刻向下俯冲下去。  
随着地面的震颤、砂石的滚动，躺倒在闷热的地面上的虚弱人形像是被惊醒了。她咳出一口血痰，抱着怀中沉重的包裹朝旁边的岩石又挪了挪，企图将自己藏到石头之后。  
从她接过左使临终前交给她的王子要的资料，她已经逃了很远很远，直到她的伤势再也不允许她爬上黑石塔。四天前她从奥杜亚出来被袭击，受了伤，通过信号弹让左使找到了自己的位置，两个人一路抵达凛风峡湾，坐着最后一趟开回东部王国的船到了湿地，但此时湿地已经沦陷了。她们提前跳入海水，她的伤口感染，几乎丧命。而左使为了拿到奥杜亚中关于血肉诅咒的记载的最后——也是最重要的石板的拓片，代她潜进了铁炉堡，并在被追击后将东西交给她，而自己被矮人们当做部落的兽人刺客，用猎枪射杀在丹莫洛的雪地里。  
她得继续逃，直到等到王子回来。  
然而她的动作过于迟缓，她还没能挪开一米，就被背后一个阴影笼罩了。  
她的匕首已经丢失了，就算没有她也无力再挥动它。她几乎绝望，便在来者朝她伸手企图将她翻过来的时候狠狠咬住了他的手。  
“嘶——松口，是我！”怒西昂吃痛，呵斥了她一声，在后者松口的时候将她翻了过来面对自己。  
人类女子的脸被尘土和血污弄得面目全非。他花了一点时间才认出这是自己的右使——她的皮甲破损、浑身是血，还少了左脚的前脚掌，草率包扎的伤口一片黯淡的褐红，恐怕已经化脓了。  
她看着他逆光的剪影，过了好一会儿才哑着嗓子呼喊：“……王子殿下……”  
那声音听起来像是哭了一样。  
怒西昂回头看了一眼赶过来的安度因，又抬头看了看远处的狮鹫巡逻队，将她抬到一边的岩石后面。安度因被她身上的伤势吓了一跳，想要用圣光为她治疗，却被她握住了手腕。  
“不必了、国王。您……不用、咳！不用费这个力气了……”她的嘴唇干裂，恐怕已经连日滴水未进。她又把视线转向怒西昂：“殿下……我，我把东西带回来了……”  
怒西昂看着她松开刚刚一直紧握着的怀里的包裹，里面露出远古石板的拓本和精美的古籍——恐怕是从奥杜亚直接偷出来的。  
“我、这些是我从奥杜、亚，找到的……这些是，左使，在黑曜龙殿深处的……石壁上……”她断断续续地说明着，为他展示包中的物品，“我，我在离开奥杜亚的时候，被……被冰原狼攻击了……为了逃脱，有一张……羊皮纸，掉进冰渊了。”  
她无助地哭起来：“请您不要责怪我……”  
怒西昂捏了捏她的肩膀：“你做得很好。左使呢？”  
她用最后的力气摇着头：“她死了……”  
怒西昂不说话了，他低下头翻捡着羊皮纸。安度因仍然试图治疗她的伤口，圣光的微澜包裹着她的手臂，但伤口却怎么都不见愈合。  
“殿下……”她气若游丝地呼唤着，怒西昂停下手上的动作，重新看着她的眼睛。  
“我们只能……为您做这些了……请原谅我们……”她的瞳孔慢慢涣散，声音已经细不可闻。  
怒西昂握住她的手：“你们已经完成了自己的使命。”  
她露出一个渺茫的微笑：“能够为您……效命，无论、生死……皆是我们的……荣……”  
安度因想要将神圣灵光从她的额头注进去，但他的动作慢了一步。在他还没碰到她的时候，人类女子的身体歪倒在一边，手垂了下去。  
她呼出最后一口呼吸。  
怒西昂长久地注视着右使平静的面容。他已经忘记这个人类女子和他的左使的名字了——最开始她们仅仅是背叛了暮光神教转而侍奉他的无名小卒，只不过从某个他也已经遗忘殆尽的时候开始，她们就一直护卫着他，从拉文霍德庄园到潘达利亚和德拉诺，逃离追捕，一直到现在的黑石山脚下而已。  
左使倒是跟他提到过，想要回到她的故乡纳格兰。那右使呢？  
他一边思索着，一边将她逐渐冷却的身体打横抱起来，缓慢地走到了熔岩之池边。  
头顶有巡逻的蛮锤狮鹫的长啸，听起来像是一种危险的警报。他抬头望了一眼绯红的云层，又垂首看了她一眼。  
“……谢谢。”良久，他低声说。  
然后他将她放进了熔岩的赤红波涛。他没有仔细看右使到底是如何被发光的岩浆一点点包裹吃掉的，只是凝视着从她消失的地方升腾起的灰烬。  
狮鹫的声音再次从黑石山的另一边响起。这次怒西昂迅速地转过身，拾起地上染着血的包裹向还呆坐在原地的安度因走去：“我们该走了。”黑翼之巢已经待不下去了，现在去王姊的巢穴或者黑曜龙殿也不大现实，那么能到哪里呢？  
怒西昂变成巨龙，用前爪握着那个包裹，等安度因在自己的背上坐稳。  
雾隐客栈——不……不能去那里。  
他拍拍翅膀，借着灰烬之海的炽热空气逐渐升空。  
安度因紧紧抓着他脖子上的鳞。  
怒西昂钻入厚重的云层，朝东北方飞去。他在绯红的云中滑翔了一会儿，突然发问了：“安度因？”  
“……嗯？怎么了？”  
“如果按照人类的习惯，我刚才应该怎么跟右使告别？”黑龙认真地提出了这个问题。他燃烧着红光的灿烂金瞳睁得大大的，高空的气流让他的泪膜一片干涸，“我应该跟她说什么才是正确的？”  
安度因愣了一下，回忆着怒西昂的左右使的样子。他分不清左使和右使到底谁是谁，没有人叫她们的名字，她们也从不说。但那个人类姑娘——那个皮肤是小麦色、有着一头浓密的黑发、口音挺像西荒人的姑娘，她其实很容易被一些无聊的笑话逗乐，一笑就能看出她牙齿不是很整齐。她面容年轻，眉骨很高，看起来倒是有点高雅的味道。  
“如果是我的话，我大概会说，‘对不起’吧。”半晌，他轻轻回答。  
黑龙陷入短暂的沉思。过了一会儿，他点点头，角缠碎一片云朵。  
“你说得对。”怒西昂也低声说道，“‘对不起’。”


	6. 晦望深渊

<<   
朱红壁垒上空卷起一股气流。红龙丽菈史卓莎警觉地抬起头，惊恐地看着一头漆黑的巨龙从天而降。  
是黑龙！她立刻切换成了龙的形态，然后立刻认识到，对方的体型比自己大上不少。这本是不可能的，黑龙一族，尤其是他们军团里的成年龙应该已经全部被消灭了，剩下的龙也不可能有那么大——那起码是成长了一百多年的模样。  
那这头龙又是哪里来的！？  
丽菈史卓莎想要发出警报，然而她意识到朱红壁垒现在除了她已经没有其他龙驻守了。她只能硬着头皮腾空而起。  
升到半空，她发出了警告：“黑龙！趁我还未发怒，快点滚出红龙的栖居！”  
那头黑龙看着她，燃烧着火焰的金色龙瞳充满了属于大地之龙一族的天然的压迫力：“我无异与你开战，红龙。我是大地守护者的末裔、黑龙怒西昂，我到这里是有事相求。”  
丽菈史卓莎心里一惊。  
“你就是瑞亚牺牲了生命也要保住的那个黑龙……！？”不可能。他出生才不过五六年，根本不可能有这么强大的力量。但他胸前的源质甲让他看起来那么像死亡之翼……  
在丽菈史卓莎分心的片刻，怒西昂加速向下降落。等到丽菈反应过来跟下去，才发现他背上还有一个人类——一个年轻的人类，有着宝石一般的外表——不，不对。丽菈史卓莎惊讶地盯着那个从怒西昂背上爬下来的人，他的身体有一部分就是石头。  
“这……这难道是你们黑龙的新的实验品！？”丽菈史卓莎又惊又怒，“制造炫彩龙还不够，还要危害人类！？”  
“他是暴风城的国王，安度因·莱恩·乌瑞恩。”怒西昂转过来，以庞大的身躯无声地宣示力量。  
丽菈史卓莎并不知晓人间的战争，但她仍然做出了接近事实的推断：“你、你绑架了他？”  
“不是！”黑龙大声呵斥着，龙啸中似乎燃烧着火星，“这便是我有求于你的地方，红龙。我曾经一度居留在朱红壁垒，我也感念红龙一族曾经的照拂。而现在，我请求你暂时收留他，让他在此休整。你也看到了，他的身体收到了晶化诅咒。在我找到救护他的方法之前，我不能一直带着他。部落的蛮兵在追杀他。”  
“我为什么要相信你，狡猾的黑龙！”丽菈史卓莎用后肢支撑着自己站起来，发出不屈的咆哮，“我不会做你们黑龙一族分裂人类王国的帮凶。”  
“抱歉，红龙。”安度因此时出声打断了剑拔弩张的两条龙，在丽菈史卓莎困惑地低下头看他的时候，对她展开双臂，“我以暴风王国的国王的荣誉起誓，这并非什么阴谋。我也急需一种方法救治我身体的疾病，好重新回国担负起我的责任与使命。”  
“你……你确定你不是被他蒙蔽了吗？凡人之王？”丽菈史卓莎压低了脑袋，让自己与安度因平视。  
“我可以肯定。因为……”安度因回头看着怒西昂，“因为，‘我们是朋友’。”  
怒西昂被他的陈词唤起了某些记忆，他几乎是有些感激地回望着安度因了，却发现在对方海蓝的瞳孔中并没有他所了解到的人类的“信任”或“动容”。  
那双眼睛宛如陌生的深海，安静而深不可测。  
怒西昂突然一个激灵，从书桌旁惊醒了。他喘息着，扶着椅背四下环视。  
蜡烛已经烧得只剩下半指高，昏暗的烛光跳动在深紫色岩石的墙壁上，秘所中的一切看起来都模糊不清。他捏了捏鼻梁，把面前摊放着的羊皮纸和古籍收拾起来，回忆着梦境中的安度因的眼睛，开始发怔。  
暮光堡垒的每个角落此时都安静无声，只有他一个人的呼吸。  
49天前，他把安度因留在了朱红壁垒后独自来到了暮光堡垒——他名义上的主母、父亲正统的配偶赛丝特拉曾经的巢穴。当年这里本来就是黑龙的一个据点，后来被当做了暮光神教的圣所。而大灾变到来、留存在这里的暮光龙全被击败之后，这个黑龙圣所也废弃了。  
这是他唯一一个能快速接手又不会有人来打扰的实验场了。他夜以继日地研读左右使用命换来的那些古老而晦涩的笔记，不断用过去他们制造暮光龙留下的素材去创造自己的药剂、符文、咒语，每隔八九天就去一趟朱红壁垒让安度因试药，甚至连丽菈史卓莎都看不下去，冒险用红龙的力量导入安度因体内。  
但还是一无所获。青铜龙的许诺仍然奏效，晶体并没有继续生长，但那些从安度因身体里取来的样本也仍然无论如何都变不回新鲜的血肉。  
他已经连续四天没有正经睡过觉了，过度透支的体力已经不足以支撑他继续研究，但他仍然攥紧了被自己的笔迹画得乱糟糟的羊皮纸拓片。他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，往日的人声吵得他难以忍受。他扶着桌子，心中升起一团火。  
不应该是这样的。  
他是大地守护者的后裔，是未来的黑龙之王，他必须要能破解这个根本找不到根源的诅咒。安度因把他所有的情况都告诉过自己了，没有任何导致他中诅咒的可能性，哪怕是赞达拉那群诡异的食人妖也不可能从那么远的地方利用巫术来施以晶石化的诅咒——这种东西只有曾受到泰坦赐福过的种族才可能掌握。  
纸上勾勒出人体的形状，暗红的墨水标示出安度因的晶化之源，他的心脏。唯一的可能是他天生有这种体质，而在某种情境下这种体质被激活了。  
但到底是什么呢！？他的心脏源源不断地将至死的晶化之血送到他身体的每个角落，就是这个让他如此迅速地陷入衰萎，而自己甚至都找不到任何办法来救他！  
已经49天了！离晶石再次生长和他最后的死亡顶多不差十天！  
他不能死！  
“哗啦”一声，震怒的黑龙将桌面上所有的玻璃器全都推到了书桌下，玻璃摔碎在冰冷的石砖上，炸出一大片晶莹的碎渣与细末。他愤怒地咆哮着，又猛地站起身将椅子踹到墙上变成碎片。他大吼着，整个秘所都被震耳的龙之咆哮撼动。  
过了很久，当血液重新涌上他缺氧的大脑，他才看清楚自己正无力地跪在圣所的中间，被他撕碎飘飞在空中的羊皮纸雪花般轻轻落在他身边。  
怒西昂伸出颤抖的手，将碎片归拢到面前。光线太暗，他胡乱地拼凑着，把黑曜龙殿的拓本和奥杜亚的拓本错接在一起，粗犷的爪刻线条和平滑精致的双流线连在一起，复杂繁丽的茛苕花纹盘错着，将象征灵魂世界的金球托举到龙鳞之间，泰坦符文渐渐化成古老的龙语符号，形成了一副诡异的、张牙舞爪的环程图。  
他觑起眼睛，指尖随着线条的走向游走，但不知是错觉还是什么，他总觉得那些符号在他眼前跳舞，象征着大地的符文分裂旋转成石头的刻象，原本画在北海一章的海中巨兽的形象跳跃翻转、不断复制增加，龙翼的骨架向外突刺，鳞片绕旋掩盖灵魂的金球幻化成无数凝望的瞳孔，那些花纹追逐着骨与肉向外蔓延生长，层层叠叠地旋转出去，最终形成混乱庞大的三十六芒星的触角。  
他瞪大眼睛。最后一点墨迹缓缓汇集到破碎的羊皮纸的正中，逐渐形成了一个大大的X型的图样。那是符文中的“礼物”的意思。  
怒西昂突然抬起头，挣脱了头巾的乱蓬蓬的长发披散着遮住了他的脸。  
“礼物”。  
在黑翼之巢的第一夜他与安度因对谈，熔光中他翻着古老的矮人王国对血肉诅咒的研究记述。是啊。他怎么连最古老的方法都忘记了。  
血肉诅咒。  
暮光堡垒安静无声，他在呼吸。  
次日的傍晚，安度因从朱红壁垒的中心生命树中走出来，深呼吸了一口气。高山之上的空气比城市中要清爽许多，他一边道谢一边接过高等精灵化的丽菈史卓莎递给他的山泉水，正要饮用，却听见头顶传来熟悉的龙鸣。  
他们同时抬头，看见怒西昂已经从空中缓缓降落，在离他们有一段距离的山坡上变成了人形。  
“这次你来得比以前快？”安度因放下杯子，看着从草地上慢慢站起身的怒西昂，迎着他走去，“你不是三天前才来过吗，这次有进展了？”  
安度因突然停下了脚步。  
怒西昂挺直背舒展了一下身体，才朝他不疾不徐地走来。在混杂着紫红与橙黄的朦胧的暮光中，他拨开茂盛生长的矮雪轮与珠芽唐松草，微笑着向人类国王靠近。走到近处，安度因才看清他的下巴上长的胡子——不是以前那种虚张声势、滑稽可笑的假胡子，是真正会属于成年男子的凌乱的胡茬。他看起来比原来要成熟许多，又憔悴许多，兴许是这几天没合过眼。  
不知道是不是也是因为这个缘故，安度因总觉得他眼中的红光比原先黯淡了不少。  
黑龙看起来有些陌生，就像他们第一次相遇时那样，嘴角挂着疏离的微笑。怒西昂走到他面前，一手握住了他的手腕，盯着安度因的眼睛对丽菈史卓莎喊话：“谢谢你，红龙。我今天要把他带回去。”  
“你找到了新的方法？”安度因有些惊讶，“这么快！”  
红龙踩着有些湿滑的青苔小步溜到山坡下：“那么之后你们就再不会过来了吧。”  
怒西昂先是对着安度因点点头，才转脸看向丽菈史卓莎：“是的，我终于找到了能够彻底解决这个问题的方法。”  
丽菈史卓莎莫名地向后退了一步。她一边诧异于自己奇怪的反应，一边勉强点头：“那么，别再来打扰我们了。快离开吧，黑龙。”她又看了一眼安度因，犹豫了片刻，还是给出了红龙的祝福：“再见，安度因国王。愿您日后永远健康。”  
安度因向她颔首致意：“感谢你的帮助，丽菈。”  
他再次登上黑龙的背，乘着山谷间最后一丝上升的暖风，向着南边的暮光堡垒高塔挺进。  
暮光堡垒的所有火炬此刻都尽数点亮，在晦暗的深岩位面中像是一个璀璨的灯塔。安度因第一次深入到暮光神教曾经的据点，忍不住想用圣光将此地悉数净化一遍，但手刚举起来他才意识到，这场漫长的流亡中他根本就没有带自己的圣光权杖。  
“没事的，暮光神教被击败后这里的黑暗之潮就退却了，你不用那么紧张。”怒西昂走在前面引路，回过头来对他笑了笑。  
他们七转八绕，走了将近二十分钟，才终于来到了堡垒深处一个有着高高穹顶的大厅。他们一走进来，身后的门就自动关上了。  
怒西昂打了个响指，环绕着圣所墙壁的四个魔法火炬慢慢亮起来。他握住安度因的肩膀将他往前推，一边给他解释着：“这个圣所是用泰坦当年遗留下的锻造物改造的，其中的神性不能小觑。我马上到内室里去引导仪式，你只要放轻松站在这个法阵里就好了。别像上次一样半途跑掉就行。”他指了指地上，又指了指前方内室的门。人类这才发现地上的确有东西画出了什么形状。  
安度因弯下腰去。借着昏暗的火光，他隐约看到闪烁着虹色的细白粉粒在地上蜿蜒成复杂的法阵。  
“这是贝壳粉？”安度因抬起头，目光锐利地看着走向内室的怒西昂，“你从哪儿找到的贝壳。”  
“唔……龙喉港。就在暮光高地的东线海岸。”怒西昂的笑在黯淡的环境中看得不甚分明。他的身影逐渐消失在石门之后。  
“你稍等。”在门缝之间，怒西昂给他留下最后一个笑容，“我马上就开始仪式。”  
安度因还来不及跟他发出疑问，那扇门就砰地一声关上了。  
一种强烈的不安的感觉包围了他。他知道事情一定不像怒西昂说得那么简单，但他现在完全出不去，也只能等怒西昂开始他所说的仪式。  
……不管怎么说，怒西昂也是要救自己的。无论这算不算“盲目的信任”，他明白他们只能尽可能地尝试黑龙找到的所有方法。而他……他们都是放手一搏。这么想着，他一边抬头凝望着漆黑的穹顶，一边按住了自己的胸口，不知晶化到什么程度的心脏正在缓慢地跳动。  
而门后，怒西昂用额头抵着门，长久地深深呼吸。终于，他咬着牙转身，朝曾经的天启王座的中心看去。  
当年丘加利战败后塌陷通往赛斯特拉巢穴的地板如今已被他用源质矿搭成了架空的平台，王座两边分别放着因暮光干扰而永不腐烂的瓦莉欧娜与瑟拉里恩的庞大尸体。黑血在地板上缓慢地蠕行。  
他走到平台的阶梯下，开始吟唱古老的咒语。四重龙语的咒言在他舌尖翻滚，逐渐有闪烁着紫光的血肉从两头暮光龙的尸身上升腾剥离出来，他感到恐惧，但那种惊惧促使他口中的咒语越念越快，直到那些暮光之血涌动着在平台上方凝聚成了一团黑色的迷雾。  
“我主啊！”他急促地喘息着，求救一般朝它呼唤，“请回应我的祈愿！”  
一团紫光从黑色的团状雾中爆闪出来，怒西昂不由得别开脸。等他再睁开眼睛，周围的一切都变得模糊不清。只有眼前的那团光芒仿佛是唯一的真实。  
『你为真理而来，无冕的大地守护者。你选择了正确的路途。』  
“神”对他开口了。  
怒西昂看着那团不可名状的黑雾，突然浑身颤抖了。尽管室内的空间并不大，但他仿佛面对着整个宇宙的无尽的虚空。他从来没有如此恐惧过，哪怕面对父亲的怒火不曾这么恐惧——他终于明白了父亲为什么会发疯。  
面对如此强大而又不可窥测的“神”，没有人能不在它的威严下跪倒。  
他惶恐地想要说明自己的愿望，又不知如何开口。但他其实并不用担心这个问题：他的声音自动从喉咙里飘了出来，在空气中颤巍巍地聚成写给“神”的纸条。“神”如此宽容，首先对他说话。  
『你到此而来，是为了求助于我那赋予艾泽拉斯无尽生命的力量，对吗，黑龙？』那是一种变幻莫测的声音，一会儿听起来像是勇武的男人，一会儿又像甜美的少女。最终，那声音定格在一种舒缓而有些沙哑的音色上，就像是某位温柔的女性在开导自己的幼子。  
母亲……他有些迷惑了。他的母亲是一头早已死去的无名黑龙，他从来不知道她的声音是什么样的；而主母，他只在往日幻境中听过赛丝特拉的声音，这声音和她有些相似。她是位邪恶而令人震悚的主母，但……  
母亲吗……  
他下意识地点头：“是的，我……我想求您再次赋予我的伙伴血肉。”  
那个声音发出一声轻柔的笑声：『你是个好孩子。那么，我帮你。』  
门外的安度因突然打了个寒颤。刚刚有一股强大的混沌扰动了整个室内的空气，他体内休眠的水晶突然开始嘈杂地嗡鸣起来，仿佛是在……在害怕些什么。  
这种感觉安度因也很熟悉。  
在他面对本尼迪塔斯的暮光仪式的时候。  
他惊恐地环视着这个所谓的“圣所”——怒西昂没有告诉他，这里曾经叫做飞升圣所——确信了怒西昂一定是又骗了他，这里的虚无之力从未根除。虚空永远不可能自动退出它所侵占的领域。  
然后，他听清了内室传来的声音。他听到了怒西昂的声音，还有另一种更加恐怖的……话语。  
一段极其嘈杂、令人头晕的噪声之后，怒西昂急促地小口喘气，看向黑雾中分裂出来的一个圆球状的混沌体。那看起来就像是普通的法师会用的水晶球，但由内而外散发出一种诡异的深紫色光波，在光波的边缘仿佛又有变幻不定的虹色，光芒时明时暗。  
在混沌体内部，不断旋转的彩色光点上演着从创世之前就已存在的虚空的伟大历史，而最终向内塌陷成为一个凝视着他的瞳孔。  
“这是……”  
『凡人们将它称为诅咒，而你知道，这是一个礼物。』  
怒西昂茫然地看向那团黑雾。  
『你也能够感受到，正是这种力量、神的恩典，在千亿年前赋予了艾泽拉斯无限的生命。只要用这个，就能将你的伙伴从寒冷的结晶中解放。』  
“只要用这个，安度因就可以从结晶中解放出来……？”  
安度因耳中怒西昂的声音已经失去了他往日的冷静与理智，听起来像是一种无知觉的梦呓，只是茫然地重复着那股可怖的声音所说的话。他突然意识到了那是什么：  
“怒西昂！醒醒、快离开那里！那是上古之神的陷阱！”  
他想要拔脚冲往门边，却忽然发现不知什么时候，那些贝壳的粉末变成了坚固的锁链，把他的脚牢牢缠在原地。与此同时，有一股黑雾从内室的门缝中渗透了出来。  
怒西昂一动不动地站着。  
『你早已经了解其中的力量，你就是为此而来。』  
肯定，重复。  
安度因想要张口呼唤，但不知何时变化的气压和弥散的雾气令他的声带变得僵硬，他只能勉强伸出手，引了一束圣光去攻击那扇不断散发着腐化黑雾的门。冲击波被坚硬的骨骼墙壁抵挡，连声音都被消解。怒西昂只听到一片安静的水声。  
“抓住它？”  
『是的，抓住它，你的伙伴就能得救。获得救赎是要付出代价的，这代价并不大，不是吗？』  
缥缈的女声循循善诱。  
怒西昂专注地望着那颗闪着诡谲紫光的混沌体。他的瞳孔中已经没有了红色的火光，但他自己完全没有注意到这点。  
有黑雾从他脚底升腾而起，沁入皮肤，慢慢从血管攀上了他的脖子与下颌。  
“住手！怒西昂——！？”安度因拼命喊出的话语被截断了。黑水中突然涌出鞭子一般的水柱，将他掀翻在地。他想要爬起来的时候，水鞭又涌上来缠住他，封住他的口鼻，并以强大的力量将他拖进了相位下的深潭里。  
冰冷腥咸的海水一下子涌进安度因的嘴里，他呛了一小口水，尽量克制住慌张开始闭气。曾经的那次溺水的记忆开始在他大脑深处蠢蠢欲动。  
不能害怕，安度因。他对自己说。  
你不能害怕。  
『为什么呢？孩子，为什么要压抑你的本能呢？』那个声音突然也在他耳畔响了起来，伴随着深水暗流涌动的声音窃窃低笑，『承认你心中的恐惧，神会带领你走上幸福的道路……』  
缠在他身上的水鞭缠得更紧了，他以自己为中心爆发出一道闪耀圣力的辉环，将水鞭全部扯碎，但立刻就有新的暗影触角从四面八方冲来，死死勒住了他的脖子和四肢。  
安度因猛地呛了一大口水。  
怒西昂的眼睛慢慢眨了一下，向前挪动着凑上去。那颗混沌体看起来变得不再可怕了，而是相当迷人，连那紫光看上去都是如此温和。  
声音变得有些激动，带着些隐晦的渴望：『来吧，抓住它、抓住它、抓住它！抓住你的命运！』  
黑龙的眼白已经完全被浸染成了黑色，只有金色的瞳孔还保持着原来的色泽。他的脸颊与鬓角之间的血管浮现出黑紫。他犹豫了一下，缓慢地抬起手。  
停下、怒西昂！！  
安度因又一次呛了一口水，他的肺开始疼痛了——海水刺激着他的肺叶和已经晶体化的玛瑙部分，两者之间因为热胀冷缩的缘故失去原先耦合的状态，尖锐的解理棱角刺入他的血肉。  
触须还在不断收紧，窒息的同时，他感觉到腿上的白云母出现了裂痕。他还试图召唤圣光，但光点刚凝聚在他的指尖就瞬间被黑暗之潮扑灭。  
快停下……快停下、怒西昂……  
你不能……  
怒西昂的手指轻轻颤动了一下，接着迅速地伸向那团混沌体。水声中泛起遥远的癫狂的笑声，不断催促着他：『抓住它，安度因就能得救。』  
谁来让他停下……  
安度因已经快要失去意识了，他的眼睛无意识地上翻，吐出一连串凌乱的气泡。  
『你要加入我们。』那个声音温柔却冰冷地宣判了。  
怒西昂猛然握住了那团混沌体。在那一瞬间，万神发出狂热的尖笑。  
『溺死的神祇，他的心是黑冰。』  
安度因一直紧握的拳头忽然卸力，放松了下来。缠绕着他的触须放松了力道，牵引着让他悬浮在死寂的深黑的海底。  
看起来就像是和荒寂的死亡的奈奥罗萨彻底融为了一体一样。  
『起身吧，受神祝福的大地守护者，你已经获得了上古之神的加冕。去行使神的意志吧。』  
在逐渐清晰的呼唤中，刚刚被从混沌体中涌现的暮光之力包裹的怒西昂慢慢站了起来。他的黑曜石鳞片上泛起紫色——就像之前的奥特拉塞恩。熔岩之血在他体内奔涌，从源质铠甲下一滴一滴涌出来，落到地上。  
突然，天启王座的石门被轰开了。破碎的石头激起的尘雾中影影绰绰有一个敦实的身影显现，并在火光的照耀下逐渐清晰，清亮的光芒折射着刺入怒西昂的眼睛。他下意识地抬手挡了一下。  
『……居然是你……麦格尼·铜须！』那个声音骤然失去了先前的温柔与低沉，突然变成一种吵闹嘈杂的噪音，听起来就像聒噪的鹰身人女妖，『你为什么会来这里！？』  
曾经的铁炉堡之王跨过石头，朝怒西昂和那团紫光举起了自己的战锤：“该死的上古之神的爪牙，你到底要玩什么把戏！快停下这诅咒！”  
『去吧大地守护者，去把异教徒剿灭！』  
在声音的敦促下，怒西昂朝麦格尼的方向逐渐加快了脚步，在暮光的包裹下蜕变成龙形，朝他喷出了一股暗焰龙息。  
麦格尼将锤子挡在面前，扛住了直接的冲击，强化过的钻石之躯在烈焰的烤灼下不断闪耀着，但也逐渐有些扛不住不断升高的龙息之火的热度。他猛然挥舞着战锤扫出一道震慑波，一边闪到怒西昂的盲区，直面着那团令人作呕的黑雾，一边朝它丢出了一个散发着明亮的金蓝光芒的东西。  
『哈哈哈哈，这是什么东西？“代言人”……这不是艾泽拉斯的星魂的残片吗？』那团黑雾毫不克制疯癫的尖笑，一边将那个东西吞噬进自己的内部『这还真是不错的贡品啊……等等、这是什么！？你做了什么！』  
话音未落，璀璨的金光便如长矛般刺穿了黑雾，随着一声巨响，吸收了艾泽里特之力的碎片从黑雾的内部爆炸开，随之释放出一股接一股的艾泽拉斯自身的净化力量。麦格尼深知其中的强大能量，护好头部坦然地被掀翻在地，而就连龙化的怒西昂也被强大的冲击波撞到墙壁上，整个天启王座轰鸣震颤起来。  
“你还以为艾泽拉斯还是一个只能由你寄生的小丫头吗！准备好受死吧，古神的爪牙！”麦格尼兴奋地从地上爬起来，看着那一阵阵的光芒将古神的化身不断肢解粉碎。源质的平台承受不住冲击，开始瓦解下坠，连带着黑紫的暮光核心也落入熔岩的深渊。  
『你们的生命是我赋予的，你们没有权利推翻我！我……我、不会走远……』  
它不断下落，然后消失了。  
麦格尼看着它彻底消散在空中，舒了一口气，又立刻心有余悸地看向那头被暮光魇住的黑龙。怒西昂也遭到了刚刚的净化力量的影响，庞大的龙形不断缩小，伴随着飞溅的熔岩，逐渐变成了人形。但他的爪子和头上的犄角还缠绕着暮光，仍是骇人的龙角和尖锐的龙爪。  
麦格尼·铜须握紧手中的锤子，慢慢朝他靠近。  
他像是一头尚未脱离始祖龙心智的半龙野兽，听到响动立刻扭头盯着钻石矮人。他的皮肤和眼睛中不再涌动着那样的黑色。麦格尼暗自松了口气，但下一秒，怒西昂就朝他奔了过来，挥动龙爪朝他猛击，坚硬的指甲在钻石铠甲的表面留下一道模糊的划痕。  
麦格尼立刻朝着他的脑袋锤过去。怒西昂被砸得朝旁边飞出了几米远，直滚到门口的一堆碎石之间。他摇摇头，甩掉右角上断裂的犄尖儿，低吼了一声，很快又撑着巨石稳稳站立起来。他的眼中逐渐又有红光升起了。  
“你是怒西昂，黑龙的‘王子’，对吗！”麦格尼朝他大喊。  
也许是某个词汇触发了他微茫的意识，怒西昂身上的杀意骤然收敛。他安静地站在那里，默默看着麦格尼。  
“钻石……”他口中喃喃。突然，他捂住了刚刚被锤击过的头部，嘴里蹦出来几个莫名其妙的龙语和矮人语词汇。  
“我是艾泽拉斯的代言人，麦格尼·铜须，艾泽拉斯告诉了我关于黑龙的事情！”老国王愣了一下，继续大声地宣告，“我知道你是谁。我来这里不是为了杀你！我在途经暮光高地的时候听到了古神的嚎叫和我的义子——安度因的求救，循着大地的指示来到了这里。告诉我，黑龙，安度因在哪里！？”  
怒西昂忽然抬起头，定定地重复着那个名字：“安度因……安度因……！”他眼中的红光猛然恢复了往日的闪耀，“对，安度因！我、我要救他，我想要救他！”  
矮人王吃了一惊：“救他？什么意思？”  
怒西昂没有回答他，而是自顾自踹开碎石走了出来，开始焦急地踱步：“我本来想借用血肉诅咒活化他体内的宝石……我把他带来了……”  
“等等，等一下，”麦格尼被他弄得有些糊涂了，“可安度因根本不在这里！你把他带去哪儿了！？”  
怒西昂抬起头，瞪了他几秒，接着立刻转过身朝门外冲去。而飞升圣所内除了地板上被打湿的贝壳粉一片狼藉，根本没有安度因的影子。  
“不……不！安度因！”他的腿像是被抽掉了膝盖骨，一下子跪倒在了法阵中。  
矮人王从天启王座赶来，从后面揪着他的领子：“你……你让他被上古之神劫走了！？”  
怒西昂不断深呼吸着，肩膀随着他的呼吸战栗起伏。他不断摇头：“不会的，我能、我能找到他！我能听到他的声音……他的骨骼、他的血、他的心脏、头发……黄金和水晶的频率都有它们的震动频率，我感受到了那种共鸣——”  
“这个地方在地深位面，到处都是大地的声音！”愤怒的老国王对着他的背用力打了一拳，“但是安度因的声音早就消失了！他到底在哪儿！？”  
怒西昂浑身猛然一颤。  
安度因的声音……？  
云端的流徙，安度因对自己疑问的解答。  
时光之穴他面对青铜巨龙的沙漏发出的疑问。  
塔纳利斯的风沙中安度因询问他。血肉实验室里他揪着自己的领子大吼。上古矮人诸王藏书库，他们交谈，安度因举起金杯，他说了些什么。暴风城的国王寝室，晨夜交界的暧昧天光下他凝望着他。那些在大地结晶回旋交织的震动歌唱之中，他对他说——  
他说了什么？  
怒西昂僵直的指爪深深抠进地砖里。他抓起一捧潮湿的贝壳粉，回头望着麦格尼·铜须：“他在奈奥罗萨，我去把他带回来。”  
“奈奥罗萨？那个深海之城！？”麦格尼瞪圆了眼睛，“他在海底吗！”  
怒西昂点点头：“我必须直接使用这个了，”他晃了晃指尖还缭绕未散的一点暮光之力，“代言人，你在旁边等我一会儿……我可能凭一己之力不能从那里脱身。”  
麦格尼钻石的眼睛中反射着火炬的光芒：“好，怎样都好，你快去把他救出来！”  
不等他说完，怒西昂便推着他让他站得远了一点，然后马上回过身走到原本的法阵中心。他深吸了一口气，然后将暮光凝聚在右手，一拳砸在了地上。通往奈奥罗萨的深水传送门一下子展开，他一瞬间就落进了黑水的漩涡之中。  
漆黑。  
一片深黑。  
在无限的黑暗与寂静中，怒西昂靠着从掌心诞生出的熔光之球，勉强照亮了前方。他也不喜欢水，尤其是冰冷的海水。但他必须要找到安度因。  
在他们都溺死在这里之前。  
他朝着微弱的水晶震动之处游过去，白骨的鱼群与他擦肩而过，消失在黑水之中。  
他嘴角溢出几个气泡。  
安度因在呼救吗？他呼救过吗？他为什么不向自己呼救，反而让自己的声音传到了麦格尼的耳朵里？他不信任自己吗？  
海水愈发冰冷，怒西昂感觉小腿有点抽筋，但他还是往下游。  
安度因说了什么？他的声音是什么，他对自己说过什么？  
还是说——  
怒西昂看到了触须。狭长的令人作呕的海怪触须，绷直了，过滤着水流与发着荧光的浮游生物的尸体。粘稠的冰冷海水四处流动，紧绷的触须像是一张蜘蛛网，又像是纠缠的傀儡线，一齐指向一个中心。  
他望过去，看见了将死的神圣新星悬挂着，静默地垂着四肢。他发出苍白的余晖。  
麦格尼在漩涡之门旁焦急地跺脚。说真的，成为艾泽拉斯的代言人之后，他很少有为了凡人如此焦急的时候了，女儿茉艾拉让他很放心，但安度因这个孩子……  
前任矮人王的思绪被泛起的水声打断了。他本以为是上古之神的活动，下意识地握紧了锤柄，但很快，怒西昂就夹着一个了无生气的人形破水而出：“快拉我一把！恩佐兹的触须要追上来了！”  
他立刻冲过去，手脚并用地将两个年轻人从水里拖出来。怒西昂又是一击地面，凭空奔涌而出的岩浆将黑水覆盖后冷却成石头。传送门被强行关闭了。  
怒西昂咳了一口水，才有空看向被麦格尼平放在地上的安度因。矮人王将他的脑袋侧过来导出人类口中的水。  
“安度因！醒醒！”怒西昂扑过去，见他毫无反应，立刻衔住他的口开始为他度气。但几次度气之后，他仍然没有苏醒的迹象。  
麦格尼握着他冰凉的手，紧紧皱起眉头：“他溺水太久、已经没有呼吸了……”他也能感知到那些晶体的震动，渐渐明白了安度因遇到的是什么问题。血胆玛瑙被海水包裹着——恐怕那就是他的肺了，“他的肺里水太多了。”  
怒西昂的双手捧住安度因的脸。心脏结晶的脉动已经很微弱了，而脉搏更是几乎全部消失。他颤抖着将手放在了安度因的胸口。  
除非……  
“怒西昂！”麦格尼·铜须想到了什么，“如果把这些沉睡的结晶唤起，也许能把海水逼出来！”  
他看了一眼铜须，又低头看着安度因。  
时光之穴的交易，凡人之王仰视着青铜龙，怒西昂用一百年的时间作为交换，他的晶体的时间被暂停了两个月。  
还剩六天。  
安度因快死了。  
“对不起。”怒西昂呢喃着。黑龙体内的大地之力被他聚集在手中，以稳定的洪流注入安度因的身体。伴随着熔岩的奔涌与火星劈啪作响，他们听见晶体复活的声音。先是一点日长石，然后蔓延开来，从水晶到云母，从石榴石到红宝石，玛瑙与玫瑰石英共同奏鸣，发出强烈的震颤与共鸣的回响。  
宝石们苏醒了。  
安度因猛然咳出一大口水。他很快又陷入昏迷，但这昏迷没有持续太久，不稳定的活跃的晶体间隔碰撞，有的甚至直接开始在他体内解理。安度因睁开眼睛，模模糊糊看见了怒西昂的脸。  
心脏剧烈跳动着，每一次心跳都伴随着割裂般的痛楚。  
“对不起，对不起……”怒西昂无暇去揣摩自己脸颊上滚滚而下的热流是什么，也没法向平常一样用冗长难懂的句子诉说，他只能手忙脚乱地抱着安度因，为他擦去古神引来的海水。  
安度因的脸色苍白。他的身体比平时都要冷，还不停地发抖。他也感受到了自己体内晶体恐惧的剧烈震动，体内的小型地震带来一连串的疼痛，但很快归于麻木。他摸索着拉住了怒西昂的手。  
黑龙的血很暖和。怒西昂的整个身子都是热的，他迷迷糊糊地想。  
真令人羡慕啊。  
“咳……我、我还活着……”他勉强挤出这句话，感觉生理性泪水从眼睛里落下来，翻滚着成为了比所有汗水都要大颗的结晶。  
安度因翻找着把它捏起来：“……这、是，钻……钻石吗？”  
怒西昂低下头去，握着他的指尖：“……不对，这是锆石。”他想要让自己的声音听起来轻松些，结果完全走了调，“锆石比钻石要、软，你的眼泪的切面角都是钝的……不会是钻石。”  
“是这样吗？”安度因似乎突然打起精神了，他的眼睛中焕发出一点怒西昂从未见过的六棱光辉，“你知道的真多啊。”  
怒西昂看着他的眼睛。  
他的左眼现在变成了亮丽的星光蓝宝石，而右眼则是澄澈的海蓝宝石。他已经看不见了。  
怒西昂猛地攥紧了他的手。  
“……当然了。”他深深地垂着头，把额头抵在安度因胸前，“关于大地的一切，我都知道。”


	7. 融光之海

<<   
地深之源的大地神殿岩厅，无数磷叶石与摩根石交相辉映，在空中有秩序地回旋共鸣。怒西昂走过折叠的萤石折射出的微光镜像，慢慢走到神殿中心，在一个平台旁坐下。  
平台上，安度因正在沉睡。  
他已经沉睡了九天了。尽管他已经几乎没有了心跳和呼吸，但他还是活着的。只要他还有一滴血没有变为红宝石，那他就只是睡着了。  
怒西昂将手放在他的心口，感知到青年体内的晶体仿佛也沉浸在柔软的梦境中一般，在轻柔地脉动、共鸣。  
安度因应该已经不痛了。他想。  
六天前，安度因的石头被他唤醒之后，开始不断吞噬凡人残余的血肉。他的声带彻底硬化成火玛瑙，只能勉强用手势来示意。四天前，麦格尼·铜须遗憾地对他摇摇头，表示安度因的情况和自己不同，他也不知道是怎么造成的，而人类眨着空茫的宝石的眼睛，不知道到底听见了什么。三天前他陷入了长久的睡眠——他体内的晶体比例过高，只剩一点点新鲜的血液勉强供应着残存的肌肉细胞，他尚在呼吸。  
他们把安度因带到了地深之源。毫不意外地，瑟拉赞恩拒绝查看一个与自己并不相干的凡人的状况。他们退到已经没有陶土议会萨满驻守的大地神殿。  
为什么会这样呢？怒西昂凝望着他没有一丝颤动的黄金的睫毛，睫毛在周围柔光的反射中在安度因的脸上偷下一小片蝴蝶翅膀般的阴翳。明明在大约三个月前，他在夜里掳走的还是一个仍然鲜活、柔软、有血有泪的身体，而现在他失去了可以失去的一切，只得到了一具苍白的宝石矿。为什么会这样呢？  
到底是哪里做错了。  
麦格尼·铜须在不远处瘫坐着，掌中摩挲着萨满们留下的橡木啤酒杯——矮人们最爱这种杯子。钻石研磨着杯壁发出吱呀的响声。  
一天前，艾泽拉斯的代言人仔细地握着他曾经最疼爱的教子的手，良久，做出了一个怒西昂没有看过的表情。矮人说，他感觉不到安度因的灵魂的回响。  
“灵魂有回响吗？”当时怒西昂是这么说的，他揣测着这种表情是什么，也许是遗憾，也许是无奈——或者兼而有之。  
“人们是用心说话的，是用灵魂沟通的，黑龙。”麦格尼·铜须把安度因的手轻轻放下，“我的灵魂曾经与大地合而为一，艾泽拉斯保护了我的灵魂。当灵魂再次激荡在钻石中的时候，我就重生了。但……这孩子的灵魂，恐怕是消散了。他的心不会再响应我们的呼唤。他……人们将这种状态，就叫做‘死亡’。”  
“他没有死。”怒西昂平静地否认。他觉得做出这种表情对于麦格尼钻石的脸庞来说，一定是高难度的了。  
怒西昂从回忆里回过神来，转头看向自己刚刚从冲蚀之境找来的深渊水晶。透明的水晶躺在他手心里，不断释放着强大的力场。他掂量了片刻，再抬起头，对着走来的前任矮人王笑了笑：“我找到了，就是这个。”  
“别这么做，他的灵魂已经消陨了。他是联盟之王，让他体面地回到暴风城吧。”  
怒西昂的笑容没有一丝破绽。他把水晶举到安度因胸口上，手中不断用力，晶莹的结晶就化为粉末，在空中编织成法阵，将黑龙和人类都包裹进去。  
这是泰坦之典中清晰记载过的方法，通过大地最深处的水晶，拥有岩石性质的施法者可以进行空间置换，将自身完全转移到另一个晶岩场域之中。他要进入安度因的驱壳，进入他的胸腔之中直面安度因的心脏，将人类的灵魂——那寄宿在易朽的心脏之中的缥缈的魂魄找到，然后唤醒。  
“打个赌吧？”他说着，把手放到了安度因胸口。  
一阵白光闪过，天旋地转之间，怒西昂仿佛被抛进了无尽的虚空，过了短暂而又漫长的一段时间之后，他的脚终于触到了“地面”。  
他睁开眼，见到的是一片明亮的淡橘红色。日长石的光滑岩壁被某种从他身后打来的光照得晶莹剔透，能够看见柔和的半透明的橘粉晶体包裹着泛起灿烂金红色光点的晶片，以及在日长石之壁后方粉白的大理石——他能够感受到穿过大理石和日长石传来的紫水晶的脉动，那是安度因的肋骨。  
他是被缩到多小了？  
当然，怒西昂现在无暇考虑这个问题。他能够感受到脚底的日长石正在震动——或者说，整个“空间”都在震动。那种震动规律、沉稳，与光芒的强弱、斑斓流转同步。  
他缓缓转过身。  
一个巨大的、规则的宝石晶簇群，完整地展现在怒西昂面前。最外层的是石榴石群，灿烂鲜红的红榴石与深沉褐红的贵榴石上下分列，近乎完美的等轴菱形十二面体的解理面衔接得严丝合缝，包裹着内层的红碧玺与更内层的红宝石。在心脏的最上层是从赤红与玫瑰红的橘榴石，交错突生，与锥状和柱状的粉红色碧玺一同组成了心脏的冠冕。中空的桶状红宝石是曾经的动脉和静脉，它们蜿蜒盘曲，深入日长石的壁垒。这颗心脏正在以恒定的速度缓慢地运转着，每一次“心跳”，都是不同的晶体摩擦旋转，发出低沉的响声，同时晶体自身震动鸣唱，此间一片共荣的伟象。  
这就是安度因的心脏吗？  
怒西昂突然感觉腿有些软了。三个月以来他第一次看到安度因的心脏，这种伟大的景象比瑟拉赞恩的王座还要动人无数倍。  
有光从心脏深处透出来。那光原本的颜色已经看不出来了，经过石榴石、碧玺与红宝石的层层折射、反射、过滤，染上了暖红与淡粉的微光一簇簇从晶体表面打到日长石的壁垒上，迁移流转，是玻璃的光、树脂的光。  
那是将死的星球的呼唤，灵魂最后的光芒。  
“你会杀死他的，停下吧，黑龙。”麦格尼·铜须浑厚的声音透过层层叠叠的石英与日长石壁垒传来，在安度因的胸腔里不断回响，听起来像是泰坦的箴言。  
“如果你真的要这么做，必须融穿他的心脏。就算你找到了他的灵魂，他也会——”  
怒西昂握住胸口的位置，他的熔岩之心跳动的速度变得过快，就算他是龙也快要晕厥。但他还是深深吸了一口气，站稳脚跟：“只有这个办法了。这只有……只有龙能够做到，我必须要试试。”  
矮人国王的叹息之声浑厚而漫长，敲击在日长石之间，年轻的人类的胸膛震动。  
怒西昂解开了脑后的搭扣。头巾滑落的瞬间，不再抑制的龙族体征显现出来，坚硬深黑的龙角从他的鬓角突生，向后上方自由升起，形成两对弧度优美的长角。  
他再一次凝望着安度因的心脏。  
巨大的石榴石与红宝石的结晶体仍然在缓慢摩擦、旋转，在剔透如镜的表面倒映出怒西昂自己的身影。他屏息观望着，心脏不同的切面呈现出变幻的记忆景观。他看见朦胧模糊的女人的笑颜，那张与安度因相似的脸，她温柔、坚毅、美好，并最终死在暴徒的箭下。他看见过于空旷的王座厅，紫红裙子的女伯爵——他的姐姐——明明正柔声讲着些孩子们爱听的故事，眼神却像刀一样锋利。他看见铁炉堡，火光跳跃的大厅，热闹而温暖，麦格尼拿着一把闪着光的锤子对安度因微笑。他看见瓦里安那张混杂着担忧、欣喜、无奈与气恼的滑稽的脸，突然，视角变成了先王胸前的雄狮徽记，可能是安度因在拥抱他吧。  
他看见风与云，折射霞光的斑斓海潮，夜鹭振翅，篝火生辉。他看见他自己。他看见自己说着什么，也许是一场关于夜间飞行的冒险邀约，他弥散着红光的金色龙瞳注视着安度因，他伸出手，对安度因露出笑容。  
往日之影消失了，怒西昂看见自己头上的角。于是他伸手摸了摸那之前缺损了一部分的右角。指尖已经被坚硬的龙革覆盖了，触感不是很分明。  
穿越过红宝石与石榴石的坚壁，在璀璨的国王之心的最中央，是唯一残存的还在跃动的，属于人类的那个部分。沉睡的灵魂正在平静地呼吸。  
他深吸了一口气，发出破碎的笑声：“那么安度因，你准备好了吗？”  
心脏发出夺目的光芒。  
“我们开始吧。”  
黑龙闭上眼睛，向两侧张开双臂。伴随着力量的汇聚，他的掌心逐渐凝聚出了两团红色的光球。红光越来越盛大，逐渐有熔岩的液滴溅着火星落到了日长石的地面上。  
他猛然睁眼，眼中的炎光爆闪之间，无尽的熔岩被大地守护者的后裔召唤而来，奔腾澎湃地冲击到了璀璨的石榴石之上。熔岩拍打包围着石榴石壁，晶体猛烈摇晃的同时被黑龙之炎的大地力量激活，纷纷从平稳的状态中苏醒过来，惊慌地发出吵闹紊乱的力场震荡之声。  
“停下吧，怒西昂。”麦格尼·铜须叹息着。  
“不……我会重塑他的心脏！”  
说着，怒西昂将双手推到胸前，操纵着岩浆向前逼近。坚硬又耐高温的石榴石一开始纹丝不动，他咬着牙将力量又加大了一些：“无尽的矿藏啊，服从大地守护者的召唤……不要……抵抗我！”  
一个红榴石与贵榴石的间隙逐渐出现了融化的涟漪。接着，涟漪扩大了，逐渐有一道拱门般的熔岩裂口出现在榴石之上。他开始向里推进。  
融化的榴石岩浆从拱顶滴落下来，落在他的黑曜石之角上发出滋滋冷却的声音。怒西昂小心地控制着双手的距离——尽管这是他的力量，但也仍然会灼伤自己。但不知是不是力量涌动的缘故，他胸前源质甲下的裂痕开始开裂，有点滴的岩浆流下来，烧破了他的上衣。  
他忍住疼痛，调整着施力的方向。脚下有承受不住巨龙之力的石榴石开始破碎解理，他脚下一晃，整个人中心向后倒去。用左脚向后撑住身体的同时，他的视线错开，落到了还保持着玻璃光泽的石壁部分。他忽然发现，石榴石中好像有什么人的身影在晃动，而且不像是刚刚看到的回忆，更像是……影子。  
石榴石之间折射出万军之相。  
士兵，挥舞着巨剑和斧子的成千上万的士兵，与部落蛮兵冲杀在一起，刀剑碰撞、血光闪烁，被铁矛穿刺的先锋兵手中紧握着破碎的旌旗，马蹄之下尘埃四起，石榴石的深红仿佛是为血所浸染而成。晶体解理的声音交织成生死之间缠绕的哀嚎，狂热的呐喊令世上最坚固的王城粉碎，蒙翳的教堂丧钟齐鸣，象征真理的高塔在蛮兵的炮击下崩碎，诸国陷入火海。  
那是痛苦。  
怒西昂站稳脚跟，又加强了龙炎的攻势，奔腾的赤红岩浆被滚烫的气浪卷成火龙卷旋绕在他身边，火焰爆燃的声音盖过那些征战的号角。  
他还在为这场莫名又愚蠢的凡人之战而痛苦吗？他一直在为此痛苦吗？他的理想，他对和平的渴望，统统被一群无耻之徒打碎成一摊齑粉，而他还在感知着、承担着众人的痛苦。这就是安度因的性子，他早该想到。  
黑龙向前迈进。终于，厚厚的石榴石晶壁被熔穿了，骤然变化的晶体表面让他一波喷出的龙炎直接被反弹回来，烫伤了他的左臂。被烧去皮肤的左臂裸露出骇人的肌肉和随之渗出的熔岩之血，他怒吼了一声，角质更加突生出来，开始对付比石榴石更坚硬、熔点更高的碧玺。  
红碧玺的抵抗比贵榴石更加顽强了，他不得不进一步调动力量来冲破它的阻碍。他吟诵着黑龙的祝福咒语，唤醒身体中微弱的耐萨里奥之血，将表皮硬化，以便增强火焰的攻势。继承自曾经的大地守护者的怒熔奔涌冲刷在红碧玺晶壁的表面，逐渐让电气石出现了一丝裂痕。  
突然，瑰丽的玫红晶体裂出了一个口子，怒西昂没收住力量，一步栽了进去。  
红碧玺之间折射出骸骨之相。  
他操纵着烈焰，抬起头，看见三方晶体之中仿佛积累着一片荧荧骸骨。玫红的碧玺之间掺杂着幽绿色，映在苍老的干尸之上。死气沉沉的藏骨之地让人难以想象这里是生命之源。突然，骸骨的影子动了起来，它们闪烁在碧玺双折射的晶体层之中，猛然逼近过来。“小陛下，是我啊，雷吉纳德！王国以您之名抛弃了我！”一个他从未见过的披着龙皮的骑士之影敲击着晶壁，仿佛被龙息烧过的身躯掉下焦炭的碎块，眼中落下血泪。“安度因，你太令我失望了……我没有你这样懦弱的孩子！”“我永远只是你父亲的随邑，而你——不配得到我的忠诚。”“你太天真了孩子，这是战争！”幻影越来越多，亡骸摇晃着断裂的残躯朝他奔来，绝望的嚎哭甚至盖过了火焰之声：“救救我！谁来救救我！陛下！您为什么不救我！！！”  
怒西昂忍不住倒退了一步。  
那是恐惧。  
他在恐惧，惧于王国的崩解，惧于英雄的陨落，惧于人民的牺牲。他预想着最坏的结果，并且坚信着这都是他的错。  
他突然明白了，是安度因自己让自己结晶化的。超越常人所能担负的重荷从一开始就已经压在他身上，他的王国、先父、臣民、盟友，那些仰望着他，将他视为黑夜中唯一的光的人——这重担已经与他的血肉融为一体，他不能跌落，他不敢跌落。  
他在害怕啊。  
他那么勇敢、坚定，却同样也胆怯，仿佛高高站在象牙塔顶，要凭一己之力阻止太阳的殒没、群星的崩碎，脚下就是万丈深渊。他在害怕。他难道不该害怕吗？  
他也……一直在求救，但为什么自己就是没有听见呢！？？  
是因为自己一直都……不愿意去听吗。  
黑龙骤然增强了巨龙的力量。按照现在的形势，他必须要拿出全部的力量才能融化这层碧玺的壁垒，但之后还有一层红宝石……  
如果当时自己获得的是250年就好了——奔涌的熔岩忽然暴涨，在他身边形成了一圈灼热的气浪，直接融掉了一层碧玺的石壁。他胸口的肌肉随着喘息的动作起伏，源质铠甲的钉子扯碎了原本耦合的肌肉，更多熔岩之血流了下来。他的一只耳环掉了下去，砸在熔岩坑里，黄金被熔化掉，只剩星光红宝石还闪耀其中。  
随着一声龙啸，他冲开了剩下的红碧玺：红宝石展现在他的面前。  
他气喘吁吁，脚步踉跄了一下，勉强站住了。他的力量几乎已经到极限了。  
“怒西昂！出来，这样下去你也要死！”麦格尼的声音被热浪与熔岩隔在外面，他已经听不清了，所以他没有回答。  
他颤抖着双手，再一次呼唤大地怒熔。高热的熔岩和气浪不断撞击着红宝石的巨壁，刚玉尖叫着发出恐惧的震动，这身躯全部的晶体都响应着它发出持续的高频的共鸣。在尖锐的震耳欲聋的共鸣之中，热浪席卷着整颗心脏，也将怒西昂卷了进去，他伸出双手竭尽全力操纵着，同时感觉到巨龙之力在一点点耗尽。他的黑曜石角质在烟灭，消失于滚滚热流之中。他不知道何时自己进入了红宝石中。  
连最后的黑龙也要陨落了吗？  
他突然冒出来这么一个念头。但转瞬间这个念头也不复存在了。周围只剩下烈焰的热浪。红宝石不断融化，被熔岩之力阻隔在怒西昂周围，形成了回旋的岩浆涌流。  
最后的巨龙力量消失之前，他抬头。  
红宝石之间折射出众生之相。  
他看见平凡庸碌的众生之影，凡人穿行在乡村与城镇，父母怀抱着子女，恋人在离别的港口拥吻，乞丐醉倒在王都的槐树荫下。卖花的人家捧出鲜花，面包房飘出带着馨甜的炊烟，赌徒懊恼地推开纸牌丢下自己最后的靴子。伐木工把木头放进淙淙的小河，魔术师从帽子中掏出白鸽，它们飞过教堂的屋顶，教士诵经，失去了所有家人的士兵伫立在墓园沉默地哀悼。拍卖师不断喊价、金币碰撞，渔夫被蹦起的鲑鱼打到脸，恼羞成怒地宣告今晚的鲑鱼大餐的做法。老人握着年轻时曾经的未婚妻、如今是别家的祖母的女人的手，落下眼泪。  
一切都只是平凡的人生，关乎自由，死亡，和爱。  
那是混杂着悲伤的爱，无法割舍的情感，是怒西昂曾经不能理解、不愿理解、不屑理解的凡人的爱意。  
就是这种爱，这种被刻入他骨髓和内心的、成为他人格的基调的爱，一直驱使着这个凡人奔走在艾泽拉斯，承起王国的荣耀，支撑着足以压垮所有人的痛苦与恐惧的重负。  
而终于，他也成为了一介凡人。  
他感到热。高温烤灼着他，蒸干他体内的水分，让他有些窒息。  
他感到疼痛，但那种烧灼的痛逐渐趋于麻木。他感到血液变得粘稠，行动迟缓起来。他的角已经不见了。他眼中的红光消失了。  
他还在前进。  
红宝石要消失了，他即将触碰到安度因的灵魂，他还活着的心脏的核心——  
突然，一道从未见过的晶壁拦住了他。他先是愣了几秒，才反应过来，这也是一种闪山岩——或者说，贵蛋白石。可他完全没有感应到这种晶体的存在。身后的熔岩追了上来，他在行将被吞没前夕，凝望着最后的壁垒。  
贵蛋白石壁上突然幻现出清晰的人物的形象。  
麦格尼·铜须拍着安度因的背哈哈大笑，珍娜·普劳德摩尔揉了揉他的头发，费伦合起圣光法典对他点头，怒西昂坐在牌桌的另一端仔细盘算着下一步出哪张牌，一个褐色皮肤的小女孩坐在王宫花园的草地上对他读诗，瓦里安·乌瑞恩抢过他手中的四风烧酒不由分说给他换成了珍珠奶茶。  
女人的画像。一个漂亮的金发女人，仿佛是光的化身，她温柔地笑着，玻璃上倒映出瓦里安抱着一个年幼的孩子的身影。  
安度因在笑。  
熔岩涌来的前一秒，他仔细凝视着，然后明白了。  
那是……快乐。  
只属于他一个人的快乐。  
那层含着些许斑斓的蓝绿色和紫色变彩的暖红色贵蛋白石，突然在一瞬间如薄冰一般破碎了。  
阻隔消失了。  
凡人那脆弱又坚强、卑微又伟大的将死的灵魂的光，照亮了另一个垂死的灵魂。他用最后的力气伸出手。  
那是超越时间、超越生死、超越神明与苦难，超越一切的，永恒的爱憎。  
属于他的爱人啊——  
他将那个光芒拥入怀中。

<<  
怒西昂睁开眼睛，发现自己悬浮在一片空白的虚无之中。熔岩、宝石和心脏都不见了，只剩下他一人。他慌忙起身，开始往前方走。他不知道自己走了多远，但前方的确有一片光芒越来越近，于是他加快了脚步。  
在夺目的白光之中，他隐约看见了海。  
是泛着光芒的海面。是最初也是终末，在一片祥和的光芒中，天地融合，万物萌蘖，灵魂荡漾微波发出虚幻的歌唱。他不明白这到底是是艾泽拉斯的诞生还是宇宙的诞生了，但周围到处是一片纯粹的光，没有影子，这让他感到——  
他感受不到恐惧，只有微茫的喜悦与悲伤。  
就在这片空灵的境界之中，他看到一个人的身影。也许是少年、青年，或者是老年，他无法定义，因为这里已经超越了时间能够解释的范畴。他只是看着那个人轻轻踏着闪亮的波澜，行走在融光之海上。  
他看清那个人的面目，正是他想要挽救的那个人，于是他想喊他的名字。但话到嘴边时，他停下了。  
姓名已经失去了意义，成为一种负累。他的所有、他的唯一只存在于他的面前，跨越世界与虚无，成为了不必言说的最终极的真理与奥秘。他已经不用再以什么人间的姓名去呼唤他了。  
他看清光明的人的面目，他白皙的皮肤和奶金的头发在阳光下熠熠生辉，像是蒙在一层光的浅雾下的镶金大理石刻像，眼睛是璀璨的海蓝宝石，玫瑰石英作为嘴唇。光明之人对他微笑了，并同时落下泪水，而笑与泪也不再成为喜乐或痛苦的表征，只是纯粹的，笑容。  
他朝他走过去。

<<  
那么故事到底该以什么做结？  
吟游诗人也不知道。诗人没有必要将故事说完，她还急着奔赴王城，去见证一场伟大的加冕礼。  
帝国迎来年轻的君主，他虽然年轻但被众人拥护。他是帝国的第七位君主。在上一个王国联盟在侵略中彻底裂解并陷入长达两千多年的黑暗动荡之后，他的祖辈们用四个世纪解除了黑暗女妖的诅咒、平定了战乱，重新将帝国推上巅峰。王都今日四处响乐，蓝色丝绸的旌旗随风摇荡。国王穿着白色滚金边的礼服，脚步轻快地走上铺着地毯的长阶，被飘满栀子花瓣的风送入皇宫的王座大厅。浑圆的穹顶在前年的装修中卸去厚重的瓦片，换成了透光的彩绘玻璃，神的相貌在凝固的云端被光照亮，以永恒的新颜俯瞰帝国的又一个轮回，并为新王加以祝福。  
国王坐到了王座上。他表情庄重，眼神中有属于年轻人的激动与不安。阳光包围着他，从四面八方涌进来，白色大理石的王座厅一片敞亮。空气里弥漫着清甜的馨香。  
他信赖的伙伴，同时也是帝国可靠的守护者之一，虽然同样年轻，却承担起这场典礼最重要的职责。他从礼官手中接过王冠。  
那是帝国世代流传的帝王冠冕，用细如发丝的、稍有些氧化的黄金编织成缠绕的茛苕花叶形状，细小灿烂的月长石镶嵌其间。他仔细地捧着王冠，走上王座，将王冠戴在了国王的头上。  
国王眨了眨他蔚蓝的眼睛。阳光落在他头顶，王冠与他的金发一同闪耀。  
他的伙伴用古老的语言吟诵，祝愿国王拥有无限的安宁、尊严与喜乐。他对他行吻手礼。栀子花瓣飞舞。  
诗人将这一幕记录在新纪元的第二千四百七十一年的史籍里。

<<  
他抱住了自己的爱人。  
宁静之中，他再也听不到其他响声了。无论是水晶的歌唱还是血液的涌动，都归于无声，他的爱人闭着眼睛，睫毛像是黄金的扇面，他与寂然化为一体。  
他的怀中空无一物。  
他也抱着整个世界。  
于是他闭上了眼睛。海潮吟唱着蒸发，光芒愈加盛大，引力消失，万物升腾。他的黑发与爱人一样，都被笼进光芒之中，就像是镀上了一层黄金。一切概念都已经失去意义，再也没有生死或彼此的差别，他们逐渐合而为一。  
他的眼中流下泪来。

End


End file.
